Smash Resort
by KrazyKat12
Summary: The Smashers decide to go on vacation for awhile at the 'Last Resort Resort'. Yeah. Crazy things happen, as usual, such as Marth and Link fighting over Zelda, Peach messing with everyone's love life, Pit trying to get Sonic over his fear of water, and Red and Falco fight over chairs. Oh, what a vacation! Hilarity is guaranteed or your money back! CONTINUED!
1. Vacation Preperation

**So check it out! A new story! And this one'll be better than Road Trips and Train Wrecks, I'll tell ya that. I am sorry to say, but it might be awhile before I update The Chibis Shall Rise. I have no motivation to write for that story but don't worry, I'm not stopping it. Just post-poning it for a little while until someone sends a Gibbs' slap my way and forces me to finish it. But hey, this might be a bad idea though, I'm willing to make an offer. Anybody wanna write the next chapter for TCSR? I already have it half-way done, so it wouldn't take ya long. I'm just putting this out there to see if anybody's interested. If you are, just PM or review about it, either way. But onto the story at hand.**

**This was inspired by a SSB story called 'Love Letter Lunacy' by meltina. It wasn't really the plot of the story that inspired this, just the fact that all the smashers were living at a hotel or resort kinda thing. Yeah, that. So the summary is: The Smashers decide to go on vacation for awhile. Fun times are had, and chaotic events ensure. But then, Chaos seems to follow these guys doesn't it? But it's not just Chaos that comes along, mayhaps Romance will join the party, Friendship may come along as well, and Adventure will bring its mysterious maps and treasure. Oh, what a vacation indeed!**

* * *

It was a beautiful day. Probably the most gorgeous day the Smash Mansion had seen so far this summer. And it was because of this beautiful day, that Mario decided all the smashers should enjoy it, and the rest of the summer. So, at lunch he decided get everyone's attention for an announcement.

"Ahem! Everyone!" Mario talked loudly to get everyone's attention, which worked successfully and all the smashers turned to Mario.

"I have an announcement! Since today is such a beautiful day, and we've had nothing but good weather so far this summer, we will be going on a vacation!" The smashers were silent for a moment until they suddenly started cheering like crazy madmen.

"And by 'we' I mean me and Peach. The rest of you will have to stay here. Luigi you're in charge." Everyone groaned and shouted curses at the plumber.

"I'm just kidding you ding-dongs! Get your stuff packed, we're leaving in an hour!" Mario exclaimed. The plumber cheered and ran out of the room as well as the other smashers.

* * *

"W00T! Vay-ca-tionz!" Roy exclaimed as he ran down the stairs with his bag.

"Outta the way! Hero of Time, coming through!" Link exclaimed as he epically slid down the rails as if he was on a skateboard. Roy watched in amazement as Link reached the bottom of the stairs and stuck the landing.

"That was cool! Let me try!" Roy hopped on the rails and stood on his feet as he started to slide.

"Nononono- Wait!" Link exclaimed. Roy didn't have the epic skill Link did, and Link already knew Roy was going to crash into the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Lucky for Roy, but unfortunate for Marth, the prince just happened to walk over to Link just as Roy reached the bottom of the rails.

"Who are you talk- GAH!" Marth exclaimed as Roy crashed into him.

"Ow…" Roy said as he got up. He walked back a bit and looked at Marth.

"Oops, sorry." Roy said. Just then, Roy's bag with wheels decided to roll down the stairs, and straight into Marth. Link snickered at Marth's bad luck.

"Roy, get this bag off and help me." Marth said. Roy shoved his bag off Marth and helped the prince up.

"Sorry, here let me just, dust you off…" Roy said and brushed the prince off.

"Thank you Roy." Marth said and picked his bag and Roy's up. "Here." Marth handed Roy his bag who thanked him. As the two walked off, Link stood watching his jaw about to fall off as Ike slowly stepped off the stairs.

"…What did I just see?" Ike said.

"I don't know. Marth didn't even scold Roy." Link said. The two looked at each other and decided to ignore it.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on, let's go. Come on, come on, let's go. Vacation, need a little sun-"

"Oh my stars, Fox! Shut up!" Falco shouted.

"Yeah, your singing sucks." Wolf said.

Fox pouted and zipped up his bag. "Shut up. You guys are just jealous."

Falco scoffed. "Of what? A fox who screams bloody murder when he howls?"

"Hey!" Fox shouted.

"You can't sing at all Fox." Wolf said.

"Neither can you guys!" Fox said.

"That may be, but at least we don't embarrass ourselves by proving it." Falco said. Fox pouted again.

"Hehe, come on. The bus is waitin'!" Wolf said and ran out the door with his bag. Fox and Falco quickly followed. As they dashed down the hall, they ran right by Pit, startling the angel.

"Geez! No need to run so fast!" Pit said to himself. Just then, Sonic ran by causing Pit to fall.

"OW!" Pit said as he faceplanted. Sonic stopped in his tracks and ran back to Pit.

"Whoa! Sorry! Didn't mean to knock you over." He said as he helped Pit up.

"It's fine." Pit said and brushed himself off. "Boy, everyone sure is excited about this trip."

"Yeah! No brawls, no chores, no Toon Link putting banana peels in my path!" Sonic said.

"You do know Toon Link is coming, right?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, but it's a big resort, and Toon Link will probably be at the beach which is a place I'm going no where near." Sonic said.

"Oh that's right, you don't like water, do you?" Pit asked.

Sonic nodded. "There's hardly any traction in water." He said. The two continued to talk until they found themselves outside where smashers were already boarding the bus.

"Aw yeah baby! Vacation time!" Wario said as he, Ganondorf, and Bowser boarded the bus. Pit turned and noticed Roy running over to Mario.

"Where are we going? Wii Sports Resort? Six Flags? Disneyland?" Roy asked excitedly.

"None of those. But you'll see when we get there." Mario said.

"Aw, don't tell me it's Delfino Plaza!" Roy whined.

"What's wrong with Delfino Plaza?!" Mario asked.

"It's small and boring! There are no waterslides there!" Roy said.

"There is nothing wrong with Delfino Plaza. Besides, we're not going there." Mario said. Pit boarded the bus and sat next to Falco as Sonic sat beside him. He looked around and realized pretty much all of the smashers were there, just a few were missing. Mario stepped onto the bus and noticed Marth wasn't following.

"Uh, Marth? You coming?" He asked. Marth let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, right. Like I'm going through _that_ again. No way am I getting on a bus with you guys ever again. I'll be taking Rayquaza, thank you." Marth said. He whistled loudly and soon the green beast was by his side.

Roy yelled out his window, "Yo! Can I ride?"

Marth shook his head. "Nope, someone else already called dibs." He said. Marth hopped on Rayquaza and soon Luigi walked out of the mansion. R.O.B. followed and Luigi turned to him.

"Security system on?" Luigi asked. R.O.B. nodded.

"Everything locked tight?"

"Affirmative."

"Every precaution noted?"

"Yes."

"Guard dogs ready?"

Suicune, Entei, and Raikou walked around the mansion; looking ready to maul any intruder they find.

"Check." R.O.B. said.

"Okay so everything is set and ready? Nothing is missing? You check the list three times?" Luigi asked.

"Affirmative. All precautions and security measures are in check. If none of this works, I'll be inside the mansion with Smash Balls nearby." R.O.B. said.

"Excellent." Luigi said. R.O.B. nodded and went back into the mansion.

"Everything's ready Mario!" Luigi shouted as he ran over to his brother.

"Good. Now get in the bus!" Mario exclaimed cheerfully.

"Nah, I got my own ride." Luigi said and hopped on Rayquaza with Marth. "But you can take our bags, though." Mario quickly caught the bags and put them in the bus. Mario was in a good mood, so he didn't get mad. Rayquaza took off as Mario started the bus.

"Really?! He takes Luigi and not me? I'm his best friend!" Roy complained.

"Well, Luigi called dibs first." Ike stated.

"Well then I call dibs on the trip back." Roy said.

"Sorry bro, but I already called that." Falco said without looking away from his Kindle Fire.

"MAN! What, do you have to make a reservation or something?!" Roy whined. Ike and Link laughed as well as a few of the other smashers.

"All right everyone. This road trip won't take too long, but let's try not to kill each other this time, alright?" Mario said. Everyone agreed.

"This is going to fun, don't cha think?" Sonic asked.

Pit nodded. "I bet it'll be. We _are_ the smashers anyway. Anything can happen." Pit said.

"Oh-ho, it'll be eventful, I'll tell ya that." Falco said.

* * *

**Truer words have never been spoken, Falco. Now for the notes and questions.**

**Notes: Can someone tell me, why it is I like to hurt Marth? He is my favorite character of all time and yet his pain amuses me. Greatly. I'm sorry Marth, but I just find so funny when you get hurt, and exciting when it's a serious injury. Meh. Ohoho~ Why do you think Marth wasn't mad at Roy when normally the prince should've slapped him? Link surely doesn't know, cause if he crashed into Marth, he'd be in for a beating. That song Fox is singing, I have no idea what it sounds like. I just looked up some song title 'vacation' and picked the one that looked like it had the best lyrics. Ones that reffered to a vacation, that is. Also meh.**

**Questions: Anyone up for that offer I put at the top? What should happen when they get to the resort? What will be the first thing Toon Link does when he gets there? Please answer these questions if you can, at least one of them please, otherwise there won't be any chapters anytime soon. **

**Any suggestions or requests(such as things you'd like to see happen) will be praised! As I cannot write anything without them! Thanks!**


	2. Babes and Bikinis

**Er... yeah... I changed my mind. I'm not asking about who will be paired in here. So don't ask. It's just one review creeped me out and I realized asking that was a bad idea. So just suck it up if your pairing isn't in here and enjoy the humor. **

**Another note; I'm going to have Zelda be single in this story. Don't get me wrong, I believe Zelda should be paired up with Link and no one else. But I can add so much more humor to this if she's single. Besides, we gotta give Marth a chance, right? And having Zelda being available will make the Link and Marth rivalry SO much more fun. The way I see it, Link and Marth are like Zangooses and Sevipers when it comes to Zelda. Each with and undying hate for the other. But when Zelda isn't on their minds, they can be semi-friends.**

**Anyway, Thanks for the suggestions. Though I'm not sure if I used any of them... The offer to write a chapter for The Chibis Shall Rise still stands. I have half of it done and trust me, I've tried to go farther but I just can't. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Oh! And thanks to The almighty epic NO for thinking of a name for the resort they are going to. What? Did you think it would be called Smash Resort? No! That's the title of the story silly!**

* * *

"Here we are! The Last Resort Resort!" Mario exclaimed as he got out of the bus.

"The Last Resort Resort? That's a stupid name." Ike said.

"I'm not so sure. I like it." Pit said as he jumped out of the bus followed by Falco and Sonic. They quickly got out of the way as several smashers poured out of the bus.

"WAIT!" Mario yelled before they could all run over to the beach. "Before you morons run off, get your stuff and take it to your hotel room. I'm not carrying everybody's crap again." The others groaned and went to grab their bags. Mario handed each of them a card key as they left with their stuff. While Mario did that, Marth and Luigi walked over followed by Rayquaza.

"Hey, about time you guys got here. Me and Luigi have been walking around the place while we waited." Marth said.

"This place is HUGE bro!" Luigi said.

Mario nodded. "Yes, I know. Here's your card keys."

Marth waved his hand as Luigi grabbed his card key. "No thanks, I already got a room."

"What room?" Mario asked.

Ike heard their conversation and said, "Let me guess, the royal suite? A princess like you needs the best."

Marth rolled his eyes. "No, what I mean is I already grabbed my card key before we left."

"But this key has the same number as the room I assigned you. Oh! My bad, this is Ike's key." Mario said and handed Ike his key.

"What?!" Marth and Ike exclaimed.

"Well I can't buy rooms for all of you guys! Everyone is sharing a room with at least someone else." Mario said.

"At _least_ someone else?" Marth asked.

"Yeah, some are sharing a room with two or three others."

"We're not sharing a room with anyone else, right?" Ike asked.

"Roy and Link are sharing the same room as you guys." Mario said.

"Well, at least I won't be the only one having to suffer from him." Ike said, pointing to Marth.

"Shut up." Marth said.

"All right slow pokes. Grab your bags and go, the others have already left." Mario said. He watched as the two swordsmen left, glaring at each other on their way.

"I may have made a mistake…"

* * *

Ike opened the door to his room, and saw that Link and Roy were already there.

"Hey guys!" Link said as they walked in.

Roy said nothing when he saw Marth, and continued to unpack. Marth looked around the room. Four beds were there, one in each corner of the large room. Across from the door was a door that lead to a balcony, and a bathroom was near the bed Link had claimed, which was in the lower right corner of the room. There were also dressers next to each bed, in which Link and Roy were unpacking their stuff into.

"Did ya hear?" Link asked. "We're not staying here for a week, but for the rest of the summer! Isn't that great?"

Ike seemed happy and Marth was puzzled. That's a lot of money Mario is spending on this trip. He brushed it off and placed his bag on the bed that was closest to Roy's, since Ike had already taken the one near Link. The only thing Marth did was take out his bathing suit. He zipped his bag back up after that and left the room.

* * *

Samus was nervous. She knew that if she walked out of the changing rooms with her bikini on, any guys that were out there would flock her.

"Come on Samus! The beach is waiting!" Peach said from outside the stall.

"I'm not to sure about this…" Samus said.

"Samus, if any guys even approach you and you don't want them to, just give me the word and I'll use Din's fire on them." Zelda said.

"And if I spot any guys staring at you, I'll have my frying pan ready." Peach said.

Samus sighed. "Thanks. I feel a bit better. But I'd feel a lot better if the resort would allow me to carry my gun with me." Samus said as she walked out.

"Yeah, well, luckily they can't ban my magic." Zelda said.

"And how they don't count frying pans as weapons." Peach said.

"Maybe they should…" Samus muttered under her breath.

"What? You say something?" Peach asked.

"No." Samus said. They walked away from the pool area and headed for the beach.

"Aw yeah, this is going to be the best vacation ever!" Pit exclaimed and ran over to them. He didn't notice them but stopped when he saw Samus. The angel's wings drooped and a few feathers fell off as he stared at her. When Pit caught the glares coming from Zelda and Peach, he quickly regained his composure and stopped staring.

"Wow, uh, Samus. You look, great!" Pit said, blushing.

"Thanks Pit." Samus said. Peach and Zelda stopped glaring and instead smiled.

"So, uh, where are you going?" Pit asked.

"We're headed for the beach. Wanna come?" Peach asked.

"Nah, I'm hanging around Sonic today. I think he's the only one who's probably not gonna swim so I'm keeping him company." Pit said.

"Why are you in you bathing suit then?" Zelda asked.

"Weeeellll, I thought maybe I could convince Sonic to at least try swimming." Pit said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Samus said and the girls walked off. Sonic ran to Pit's side.

"Hey! Where were you?" Pit asked.

"Looking around. Luigi was right, this place IS huge!" Sonic exclaimed. "So uh, who were you talking to?"

"Peach, Zelda, and Samus." Pit replied.

"Really? Okay. What were you talking to them about?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I'm not sure about what I said to them. After seeing Samus my mind went blank."

"Uh-huh. Hey Pit, word of advice; try not to stare at Samus. It's rude. And also, could you not stare at her butt while I'm talking to you? That's rude to both of us."

Pit shook his head and looked at Sonic. "Oops. I'm glad Palutena doesn't know about this."

"Yeah well, if you do it again, she will know. Because I'll tell Samus you did it again and then Peach will have to talk to your goddess about reviving you after Samus has killed you." Sonic said. Pit looked shocked.

"You wouldn't really tell her, would you?" He asked.

"I wouldn't really do that, but if you start staring at Samus constantly like Snake, someone's gonna have to beat some sense into you."

Pit nodded. "O-okay, I'll stop."

"Good. Now let's go get a chili dog, I'm starving!"

* * *

Ike ran down to the beach followed by Link and Roy.

"Ha-ha! I win!" Ike exclaimed when he reached the beach.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Roy complained as he ran over. Link walked over to them, wheezing.

"Geez Link. I thought you were in better shape than this." Ike said.

Link glared at Ike but turned his head when he noticed somebody. "Hey, is that Marth?" He asked. Roy and Ike turned their heads and saw the bluenette lying in a chair, tanning. Ike snickered and walked over to Marth followed by Roy and Link.

"Well, what do ya know?" Ike exclaimed, startling the prince. "You really are a guy."

"Either that or flat chested." Link muttered under his breath.

Marth regained his composure and picked up his sunglasses. "What do you guys want?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just came here to bother you." Ike said.

"I'm beginning to believe that's your sole existence in this world." Marth said and put his sunglasses back on.

"Hey, why don't we have a fair race this time to the pool?" Roy suggested.

"Yeah, okay. I'll still beat you though. Wanna race, Marth?" Ike asked.

"Marth's too girly to race. Ready? Go!" Roy exclaimed and started running. Link and Ike followed close behind and Marth quickly followed them. Before they could leave the beach grounds, however, Ike suddenly stopped. Roy bumped into him followed by Link.

"Hey what's-" Roy stopped when he saw Samus. Marth finally caught up to them but caught a glimpse of Samus causing him to run right into the others, knocking them all down. Samus sweatdropped and the tangled mess that fell right in front of her. Zelda facepalmed and Peach giggled.

"Oh look Samus! They just fall head over heels for you!" She said. Samus laughed at Peach's comment as well as Zelda. It was a clever one, that's for sure. Ike, despite being crushed by Link, Roy, and Marth, continued to stare at Samus.

"You gonna sit there drooling or are you gonna get up?" Samus asked. Ike came back to his senses and pushed the others off. He brushed himself off and the other swordsmen did as well.

"Whoa…" Roy said when he got a good look at Samus. "I thought it wasn't possible but Samus just got hotter!"

Samus's eye twitched and she snapped her fingers. At Samus's signal, Zelda used Din's fire on Roy, burning his hair.

"GAH!" Roy exclaimed and ran for the ocean. Ike was trying his best not to stare but considering his crush on her it was hard. Marth noticed his staring and head-slapped him.

"Ike, don't you know it's rude to stare?" Marth said. However, the prince noticed Zelda in her bikini and blushed. Ike looked at Link and Marth who weren't focusing on Samus, but Zelda. Ike head-slapped both of them.

"Don't you guys know it's rude to stare?" He said, looking at Marth in particular. Marth rubbed the back of his head and glared at Ike.

"Aw, that's cute. Well, we'll be at beach." Peach said. The three girls walked around the swordsmen who watched as they left.

"Before this vacation ends, Samus will be mine." Ike said.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that." Marth said sarcastically.

"Thanks. And good luck to you too. I'm sure Zelda _might_ notice you before this vacation ends." Ike said.

"She might notice him, but that's as far as he'll get. Zelda is mine, Marth." Link said.

"Yeah right. Zelda's a princess, I'm a prince. I'm sure she'll go after me instead of some, elf." Marth said. Ike slowly started back away; the tension in the air just got a heck of a lot more violent.

"Well, Princess_ Martha_, I've saved her life many times before. She'll go after me." Link said with a growl. Marth glared at Link with all his rage. He hated being called a princess and just despised with all his soul and heart, being called Martha.

"You're signing you're death warrant, Elf." Marth scowled.

Link glared at Marth with equal fury. "So are you, Martha." Ike watched nervously as the two walked away from each other; the rage and hatred between them could practically be seen. Roy, with only slightly burned hair, walked over to Ike.

"Well, looks like the epic battle between Link and Marth has begun. Who will win over Zelda's heart? Who might be killed in the process? What innocent bystanders will get caught in the crossfire?" Roy said like a spokesman.

"Seriously? You're seriously doing that?" Ike asked.

"What? It was funny!" Roy said.

"You know what else is funny?"

"What?"

"Me, beating you to the pool." Ike said and instantly ran off.

"HEY! NOT FAIR!" Roy yelled and ran after him.

* * *

**That is like a tradition of mine. Always end a chapter with hilarity if possible. And Pit! You shouldn't be thinking those things! Naughty naughty...**

**Questions! Well... I have none. So just tell what you would like to see and I will put it in there if possible. And remember! My offer still stands. I would really like to finish TCSR so I can get to the epic part of the story, but every time I try to finish chapter 7 my mind draws a blank. Til next time!**


	3. Surf's Up!

**Ow... Gods, this headache is kil- no, MURDERING ME. And it's not helping that I'm staring at my computer screen. Ow... But alas, I fought through the pain and wrote you guys a chapter. So keep in mind what I do to bring you more chapters. One of the number one things I do is deprive myself of sleep to write a chapter. But I do that anyway.**

**Nevertheless, my offer for someone to write chapter 7 of TCSR still stands. I've decided to let more than just one person try, and then I'll pick the best version. It'll be like a contest! Draconis Kitten Sweetie was the first to offer, and I believe she's still writing her version. I also got a request from shadow djinni, but I haven't heard back from him/her. If you're worried about how you don't know where to start, I'll tell you that I already wrote half the chapter, but I can't seem to get myself to go farther than that. Just ask if you want to do it, and I'll send you what I have so far.**

**THanks for all the reviews! I'd LOVE to respond to them, but I have to go fight a war with this headache. Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and thanks to The almighty epic NO for the idea of this chapter.**

* * *

After the events of yesterday, all the smashers got up to enjoy another day in the sun. Toon Link, however, wasn't. He had over heard Sonic and Pit's conversation the day before and was now on a mission.

_"So the hedgehog thinks he's safe, eh? Well, I'll just have to prove him wrong."_ Toon Link looked everywhere for Sonic; the hedgehog was right about one thing, the place was big. But Toon Link finally found Sonic, chatting with Pit. After saying something, Sonic looked like he was about to take off so Toon Link quickly threw a banana peel in his path.

"Perfect." He said to himself. Sonic dashed and slid right on the banana peel. Toon Link laughed as Sonic slid really fast and far. The fact that the path was marble and wet didn't help. At the end of the path Sonic was sliding on, was a ramp like thing, and as soon as Sonic hit it, he went flying. Pit ran over to where the hedgehog once was, as well as Toon Link.

"Oh no." Pit said when he saw that Sonic was headed right for the ocean. Little did Toon Link know, what he just did would join a chain of events that would lead to something totally epic.

* * *

_Earlier…_

Ah… The beach… Zelda found it to be supremely beautiful and peaceful. At night, that is.

What, with all the kids running around and guys on their surf boards talking in strange way, it was hardly peaceful during the day. But Zelda found it relaxing, nevertheless. She listened to the waves as they crashed on the shore, and giggled at the cute little pikmin in hula skirts.

"Hoo lu-lu-lu, hoo lu-lu-lu," They sang in their cute little pikmin voices.

Zelda looked over at the pokemon and was shocked to see a giant sand castle where just a few minutes ago was a pile of sand.

"Pika! Pika, Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed as he ran through the castle. Zelda sat up in her chair and looked at Lucario who was patting the side of the castle.

"How did-"

"Psychic." Lucario interrupted.

"Piii! Kachu, Pika!?" Pikachu exclaimed.

"What'd he say?" Zelda asked.

"'Dude! You even put a bathroom in here?!' Is what he said." Lucario replied. Red walked by and saw the castle. His jaw dropped but he said nothing.

"Psychic. Just leaves 'em speechless, doesn't it?" Lucario said and walked into his castle. Zelda blinked and slowly laid back down in her chair.

"WOOHOO!"

Zelda jumped a bit, but sighed when she saw Ike. He held a surfboard over his head followed by Link who also had one.

"Surf's up!" Link exclaimed. Some other smashers were surfing too, such as Kirby, who was on his warpstar.

"Poyo, poy!" He cheered. Zelda watched as Ike and Link dove into the water with their surfboards.

"Man, I've missed this so much!" Ike yelled as swam for a wave.

Lucario, watching from the top of his castle, decided to make Ike's day. As well as many other surfers. He used his psychic to raise the waves, making them larger and awesomer. He also created a current for Ike and Link, so that they wouldn't have to paddle all the way out there. Ike noticed Lucario and waved a thanks. Just as a wave came up to him, Ike jumped on his surf board and was instantly taken up by the waves.

"Whooooohoooo!" Ike exclaimed as he rode the wave. Link was on another wave, a few yards behind Ike.

_"Alright, time to impress Zelda."_ He thought. "Hey Zelda! Watch thi-" Zelda turned her head to Link just as something shot past him, causing him to wipeout. Marth saw it and bursted out laughing at Link's fail as Zelda looked concerned. Link's surfboard shot right out from under his feet and slammed into Lucario's castle.

"GAH!" Lucario exclaimed when his castle fest apart. All that could be seen in the hill of sand was Pikachu's tail and Lucario's upside down lower-half. Back with Ike, he was having the time of his life. Doing all kinds of tricks and looking awesome. He could even hear some girls whistling at him. Just as Ike was about to do another trick, someone else joined him on his wave. He looked at who it was and gasped.

"Meta Knight?!" He exclaimed. "You can surf?!"

Meta Knight looked at him and said, "And pretty darn good too." Meta Knight used his wings to give him a speed boost and he shot past Ike. Ike lost his balance and his surfboard shot out from under him and went over his head. At that moment, time seemed to slow down as everyone on the beach experienced the awesomest thing ever.

As Ike wiped-out pathetically and Marth laughed, Sonic flew from over head and was headed right for the ocean. Everyone gasped as they watched the hedgehog; they all knew of his fear of the water. But the universe had come up with a plan, and to see that plan was awesome. As Ike's surfboard flew upwards, and Lucario finally pulled his head out of the sand, Sonic hit the board and it hit the water. Sonic shakily opened his eyes to find that he was perfectly safe. Standing on Ike's surfboard and not touching the water at all. Sonic sighed in relief.

However, the universe was not done with him. A large wave quickly swept him up and he nearly fell off. Sonic waved his arms frantically as he prayed that Palutena might let him borrow Pit's Gift of Flight for just five minutes. Sonic yelled for help as he and the surfboard swayed on the wave. Sonic nearly had a heart attack when the board suddenly curved and did what is apparently called a 'Front-side off the Lip' trick. As Sonic landed back on the wave, he was really hoping someone or something would save him. The wave started to curve and Sonic thought in would collapse on him.

_"Please don't let me die. Please don't let me die."_ He prayed.

Ike's 'moronic' surfboard, as Sonic called it, decided to take a sharp turn again and Sonic yelled all kinds of obscenities as he did an impossible 360 in the tunnel of the wave. Everyone on the beach was watching and cheering for Sonic, and even Meta Knight stopped to watch. As Sonic exited the wave's tunnel, the universe decided to screw with him one last time. The board curved again, made a u-turn as it did a Front-side off the Lip trick, and landed on top of the wave. The wave calmed and settled as it brought Sonic all the way to shore, right in front of everybody. Pit ran over to them and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic! I saw it all! That was awesome dude! How did you learn to do those awesome tricks?" He asked.

"I… never, did…" Sonic said and fainted, causing him to faceplant on Ike's board.

* * *

**Alright, we all know that when a group of people go to the beach, whether it be a movie or a book, _someone_ has to have epic surfing skills that nobody expected them to have. Here, we have Meta Knight being that someone. But I didn't focus on that, I focused on the accidental epicness that happened _because_ of Meta Knight's surfing skills. Poor Sonic, the universe has to gets its humor from somewhere, and unfortunately for him, it chose Sonic. But now everyone thinks Sonic is some epic guy who is just awesome at surfing. When Sonic knows he is definetly _not._**

**_Questions!_ What's Sonic gonna do when he wakes up? What will Pit do? Now that we've seen Link's fail of a way to impress Zelda, what shall be Marth's fail of a way to impress her? If there's gonna be a cannonball contest, who will be the winner? And I'm planning on having one of the smashers having a big secret and someone finding out what it is. Who will have the secret, what is the secret, and who will discover the secret? Answering these questions shall bring you faster updates, so review please!**


	4. Smoothies

**Well, my EPIC cousin came over recently and she gave me this EPIC idea for the next chapter. Not this one, unfortunately, but she did help with this one. Oh, and to** **Ignitious, your idea is perfect! Me and my cousin read it and bursted out laughing. So of course, I couldn't help but use it. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

After Pit took Sonic back to his room to rest (or regain consciousness for that matter), Marth walked over to Zelda who was sitting at the juice bar.

"Thirsty, Zelda?" He asked.

Zelda looked over at Marth in surprise. "Oh, Marth. You startled me for a second. Yes, I was planning on getting a smoothie." Marth nodded and sat next to her.

"Allow me to get it for you." As Marth purchased Zelda a smoothie and chatted with her as they waited for it to be made, Link was glaring from afar. He was still lying on the beach, waves hitting him occasionally, because he never bothered to move since he wiped out.

Ike walked over to him and asked, "You glaring at Marth?"

"No, I'm glaring at _Santa_. Yes, I am glaring at Marth!" Link exclaimed.

"Geez, man. No need to get angry." Ike looked over at Marth and Zelda. He heard Link scowl and an idea popped into his head. "You know what? I'll do you a favor, Link." Link watched as Ike strolled over to Marth and Zelda.

"Overall he's a good unit but he really lacks intelligence." Marth said as Zelda nodded.

"Here's your smoothie." The juice guy said and put the smoothie on the counter. Just as Marth was about to give it to Zelda, Ike took it out of his hands.

"Oh, is that for me? Thanks, Marth!" And just walked off. Marth felt like beating Ike up, but he knew that would not look good in front of Zelda.

"One more of those please?" He asked. After Link saw what Ike did, he made a mental note to hi-five him later. The juice guy gave Marth another smoothie.

"Hey, thanks for the smoothie, Marth." Ganondorf said as he took it.

"Really?" Marth said. Marth purchased yet _another_ smoothie and waited for it. But just as the juice guy was about to give it to Marth, King Dedede walked by and snatched it from him.

"Hey thanks, prince!" He said as he walked off.

"You know what Marth? I think I'll just go ask Peach to make me one of her smoothies…" Zelda said as she awkwardly walked off. Marth banged his head on the counter and cursed Ike, Ganondorf, and Dedede as Link rolled around on the shore, laughing his head off.

* * *

_Shortly after Ike took the first smoothie…_

Samus was relaxing by the pool watching as the kids played in the water. Of course she would yell at them every time they splashed her. After she scolded the little brats again, Samus turned her head and saw Ike walking over to her.

_"Oh, boy. Here we go."_ She thought.

Ike walked over to her and said, "Ey, Samus. How you doin'?"

"I'm doing fine, baby. How about you?" Samus said sarcastically. Ike laughed a bit and sat in a chair next to her.

"Smoothie?" He asked.

"Oh, thanks Ike. That's very nice of you." Samus said and took the smoothie.

"You're welcome. I got it just for you." Ike said.

"Cannonball!" Toon Link exclaimed and jumped in the water, accidentally soaking Ike.

"Gah!" The mercenary exclaimed. He glared at Toon Link.

"Ooooo! Toon Link, you are going to get it!" Nana said. Toon Link looked fearfully at Ike, but was surprised when the mercenary smiled.

"You call that a splash? I'll show you a splash!" He jumped into the water, causing a huge splash that caught Samus.

"Oops, sorry Samus." Ike said. Samus laughed a little and set her smoothie down.

"If I had my suit, I'd show you all a _real_ splash!" She dove in gracefully, coming up near Ike.

"Mind if I join you guys?" Link asked as he walked over.

"Come on in, Link!" Ike said. Link jumped in, causing a splash not as big as Ike's but close.

"Meh, I'd give it six." Toon Link said.

"I'd give it a five." Ness said.

"I'd give it a six as well." Lucas said. From a diving board high above, the Ice Climbers Nana and Popo jumped off.

"Super Twin Splash!" They yelled. They hit the water, and a splash bigger than Ike's hit everyone.

"Eight!" Toon Link yelled.

"Seven!" Ness shouted.

"Nine!" Lucas said.

"Hey, is this a cannonball contest or something? I'm the king of cannonballing!" King Dedede yelled as he jumped in.

"Oh shi-" Everyone else swam away panicked as Link was the unfortunate victim to be landed upon. Dedede caused quite the splash, as Toon Link was thrown right out of the water.

"Ten!" All three kids yelled.

"Ha! I'd like to see anyone beat that!" Dedede said.

"BEEP!" Everyone looked up and saw Mr. Game and Watch who had just jumped off the VERY high dive. They never expected that all the water in the pool would be splashed out completely. Ike faceplanted on the concrete and Samus landed on him.

"OW!" Ike exclaimed.

"Oops! Sorry, Ike!" Samus said and got up.

Toon Link pulled his face off the ground and said, "Thirty."

"Same here." Ness and Lucas said. Meanwhile Mr. Game and Watch pulled himself out of the crack he had put in the pool.

"Beep…" He said, looking at the smashers that were splashed out of the pool. Dedede had even landed in a tree.

"How did you DO that?!" Popo asked.

"Beep, beep."

"Uh-huh. How exactly does a 2-D figure beat ME at cannonballing?" Dedede asked as he fell out of the tree.

"Don't judge a book by it cover." Ike said as he got up.

"Be, bee beep" Mr. Game and Watch said and walked off.

"Well, the pool is ruined." Ike said.

"And so is my smoothie." Samus said, picking up the crushed cup.

"Aw, man! I had to steal that from Marth to get it!" Ike exclaimed.

"Wait, you stole this from Marth?" Samus asked.

"Uh… yes?"

Samus threw the cup at Ike. "Go get him another one and apologize!" She said.

"Yes, mother." Ike said.

A vein popped in Samus's head as Ike hastily ran off.

* * *

Marth was still at the juice bar, thinking of ways to win over Zelda's heart and how to kill Ike, Ganondorf, and Dedede. Speaking of one of the devils, Ike came walking over to Marth. Marth was about to punch Ike in the face when the mercenary interrupted.

"Hey! Don't hit me! I came here to apologize."

Marth looked skeptical, but put his hand down. "Apologize? Since when do you apologize for anything?" Marth asked.

"Samus made me."

"Well, that would explain it."

"What smoothie did you get in the first place? Samus told me I had to get you another one."

"Ike, do you think it really matters now? I bought the smoothie for Zelda, and she _obviously_ isn't here."

"Yeah… Sorry, about that." Ike said.

Marth put his head on the counter. "It doesn't matter. You can just leave."

Ike looked at Marth. Maybe what he did wasn't a good thing. "Okay, I'll just go." Ike said and got up.

"Ike?" Marth asked, lifting his head.

Ike turned and looked at Marth. "Yeah?"

"If you ever need help with Samus, let me know."

"What? What do you mean by that?"

"Instead of just taking the smoothie, I would have bought you one to give to Samus, you know."

"You lost me."

"I'm saying that you're a good friend of mine Ike, even if it doesn't seem that way. You're also the only one I have since apparently Roy is angry at me and you know about Link."

"...Still lost."

Marth sighed and walked over to Ike. "Ike, you're the only friend I have right now and I've seen you trying everything to get Samus's attention. So, if you need any help with her, I'll help you. Though I doubt you'll ask."

Ike was _still_ confused. "Why are you saying this? Especially after I clearly didn't help you with Zelda."

"Because that's what friends do, right? They, help each other no matter what? At least I think that's how friends are." Marth said.

"You're right. Thanks, Marth. And if I need any help with Samus, I'll ask." Ike said. Marth nodded.

"Though, I doubt I'll need help. With my good looks, Samus will be mine in a week."

Marth facepalmed. _"That's Ike alright…"_ He thought as Ike walked off.

He knew Ike had no chance without a little help, so Marth decided he would help Ike even if he didn't ask. Why the prince wanted to help Ike, he didn't know. Maybe it was the 'vacation' in the air; everyone seemed nicer. Marth headed over to the pool as he thought about his plan, but when he got to the pool, there wasn't one.

"The heck happened here?" He asked. He looked into the empty pool and saw a Mr. Game and Watch shaped hole at the bottom.

_"I won't even ask…"_

* * *

**And the winner of the cannonball contest is... a 2-D, paper, thing! AKA, Mr. Game and Watch. YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, DID YA?**

**So here we have Ike doing Link a favor by messing up one of Marth's chances. Marth, dispite being angry at him, still says that he will help Ike if he needs it(and he will). I'm trying to make Marth the good guy here. And I hardly do that. Marth will be nice because he feels like it. That's just what vacation does to people, I guess. Time for questions!**

**1) How will Marth help Ike out with Samus? How will Marth mess up and unknowingly make Samus fall for him?  
2) What shall be Link's next move on Zelda?  
3) Who should I focus on in Chapter 6?**

**Darn... I thought I had another but I guess I forgot. Oh well. I love suggestions and answers to these questions! They help make the next chapter so keep that in mind! Til next time!**


	5. Chair Wars

**So, uh, this didn't turn out how I wanted it to near the end... Mainly because I don't know how guys help each other with girls. And I had no idea how to have Marth slip up and have Samus fall for him by accident. So I'll have this be going a strange way, and it won't be Marth's mistake, but the universe is going to screw with everyone's love life and we won't be having a love triangle, no, this is going to be a love SCRIBBLE. Oh, yeah. I'm going there.**

**So this here first part is brought to you by me and my awesome cousin, who, when she visits, gives me all kinds of crazy ideas. Enjoy!**

* * *

Falco sighed. Today was a gorgeous day. Even more so because Falco had not seen any sign of Wolf or Fox. He carried his chair to the pool, the one that wasn't ruined. He had found the perfect spot yesterday and was headed there. However, someone else had already had their chair there. Falco placed his chair beside it, and looked around.

_"Well, no one's here so…"_ Falco moved the chair to the side and put his chair in its place. Falco sighed as he sat in the chair. Yes, this was the _perfect_ spot. Not too far this way or that way, just, perfect. He got out his kindle fire and started playing it.

"Hey Falco."

Falco turned his head and saw Red walking over. "Hey Red." Falco said. Red looked at the chair Falco moved.

"Did you move my chair?" He asked.

"That was your chair? Sorry." Falco said.

"It's fine. I can just sit next to you." Red said and sat in his chair.

"If you want your spot back, I can just move."

"Nah, it's fine."

"You sure? I could just-"

"Falco, I'm fine. Don't move my chair." Red said.

Falco let go of Red's chair. "Whatever." He said. After several minutes, Falco turned to Red and pushed his chair a little.

"Did you just move my chair, again?" Red asked.

"You were too close, it bothered me." Falco said.

"Okay. Hey!" Red exclaimed. The trainer got up when his Charizard tried to eat someone's dog. Falco looked at Red's chair. Its position bothered him. As Red walked back over, he saw Falco adjusting his chair again.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed.

"Your chair was bothering me!"

"Don't touch my chair!"

"Let me just fix it-"

"Leave my chair alone! It's FINE!"

"No it's not! It must be certain way!"

"Oh my Mew, Falco! Just leave my muking chair ALONE!"

"NU! Your chair is to close to my spot!"

"It was MY spot in the first place!"

"I found it yesterday!"

"Too bad, I got here first!"

"Just take your chair and leave! It's MY spot now!"

"No! I got that spot first, and I am damn well sitting in it!" Red pushed Falco's chair over and put his own chair in its place.

"How dare you!" Falco exclaimed.

"Go find your own spot!" Red yelled.

"This is my spot!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"It's my spot!"

"Move your damn chair Red! I'm sitting there!"

"Heck no!"

"Heck yes!"

"Nope. I'm not moving."

"Want me to push you into the pool?"

"Go ahead and try. This is still my spot."

Meanwhile, Ike and Samus watched from afar. "What the? Are they really fighting over a _chair_?" Ike asked.

"Morons." Samus said. Falco tackled Red and the two wrestled on the ground. Ganondorf walked by and kicked them into the pool. Ike bursted out laughing as the two started beating each other with noodles and continued to argue.

"Are they serious?!" Samus exclaimed. Ike couldn't stop laughing and fell back out of his chair and into a bush.

"Ike?! Pfft, did you really just fall into a bush?" Samus asked, laughing.

"Ugh, not the most impressive thing I've done." Ike said.

"Dork." Samus said.

"Hey!" Ike exclaimed and got out of the bush.

"You have fun doing whatever it is you do; I'm going to go find Zelda and Peach." Samus said and walked off.

"Hey wait- Aw, she left." Ike looked over at Falco and Red. They looked like they were fencing with chairs.

"Riiiiiight… I'm just, gonna go find Link…"

* * *

Marth had seen Ike fall back like that and facepalmed. Ike made himself look like an idiot and now Samus was walking towards Marth. Marth snapped back to reality and stood up so he didn't look like he was spying.

"H-hey, Samus." Marth stuttered.

"Oh, hey Marth. How are you?" Samus asked.

"F-fine. Ahem, you?"

"I'm fine. Where are you headed?"

"Oh, nowhere."

"Really? Wanna come with me to go find Peach and Zelda?"

At the mention of Zelda's name, Marth nodded. "Y-yeah!" He said. Marth got confused for a moment. Why was he stuttering?

"Okay. Did you happen to see that thing with Red and Falco?" Samus asked.

Marth nodded. "Yeah. Fighting over chairs? Really?"

Samus laughed. "Yeah, I know, right? Ike found it so funny he fell out of his chair and into a bush!" Samus exclaimed.

"Really?" Marth asked.

"Yeah. What a dork."

Marth sighed. Samus didn't even say that jokingly.

"Oh, sorry. Did I offend you? Ike's your best friend, right?" Samus asked.

"No. Roy is, er, was." Marth said.

"'Was'? What does that mean?"

"I don't know. I think I made him mad or something."

"You think you ticked him off? Ha, I didn't think anything could tick Roy off unless it was personal."

"Oh, I hope I didn't do anything like that to him." Marth said, suddenly thinking about it.

"Nah, he'll get over it. He's Roy!" Samus said heartily. Marth chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Hm, the day sure went by fast; the sun is already setting."

Samus looked at Marth as he looked at the sunset. The rays of scarlet and orange went surprisingly well with his hair; which looked so silky in the light. Marth turned to Samus and looked at her with azure eyes.

"You know, Samus, with it already getting late, maybe you should go ahead and head to your room. This place is big and it'll be dark pretty soon."

"Really? Oh, well I guess I should head there. Would you like to walk with me?" Samus asked.

"Sure. That would be nice." Marth replied. _"Maybe I can talk to her about Ike and get her to like him."_ They started walking towards the hotels.

"So Samus, what do you think of Ike?" Marth asked.

"What? Well that came out of nowhere Marth." Samus said.

"Oh, I was just wondering because I see you two hanging out a lot more lately."

"Oh, well, it's not me, Ike's the one who hangs around me."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Do you, mind when he does that?"

"Hm, not really. The guy is fun to have around. There's always entertainment with him around." Samus joked.

Marth nodded. _"Well, that's one way to get her to like him."_ He thought.

"Why are you asking?" Samus asked.

"Oh, just, uh, because I was curious, that's why." Marth said.

_"Is he hiding something?"_ Samus thought. The sun was just about down and Samus and Marth had passed by the beach on their way to the hotels. With the sunset beautiful colors bouncing off the waves, they met the two smashers and seemed to entwine around them like magic. Samus looked at Marth and Marth looked at her.

_"I never noticed how handsome Marth was."_ Samus thought.

_"Wow… The way the sun's rays just, dance around her hair, I've never seen anything more beautiful. Except for Zelda."_ Marth thought. As soon as the two realized they nearly got caught in the moment, they quickly took a step back awkwardly.

"So, uh, Samus. Your hotel is right over there, and I should head back to mine now." Marth said.

"Yeah, okay." Samus said, a little dreamily. Marth nodded and turned around to head back to his hotel. Samus watched as Marth left. The sun finally set, and darkness shrouded the area. Thinking about the prince, Samus headed back to her hotel room.

* * *

**So, Marth's not slipping up, it's just the universe and its stupid gorgeous scenery that just _happened_ to make Marth more gorgeous(if that's possible) and Samus finally noticed just how handsome Marth was. Let's just see where this goes, shall we?**

**So, uh, the next chapter shall focus on the girls, so they can gossip and Peach might say something that makes this whole love scribble worse. Ohoho, dis gon be good! **

**BTW, anybody like the new summary? Should I change it back to the old one or change it again?**


	6. Gossip and Pizza

**Here ya go! Sorry to make you guys wait. I'm glad you guys like the new summary, that's a good thing to know. I'll have to admit, if it wasn't for the nagging of a certian reviewer, this chapter might not have been posted so soon. However I had to cut it short so I could post it sooner. Minedirt helped me with this chapter a little. Mainly by just one little suggestion but it was enough. It helped a lot actually. **

**I am sorry for the errors in this chapter. Not grammer though. I'm talking about how I have no idea how girls gossip about guys, or how guys would invite a girl over for pizza. Yeah, you'll understand as you read.**

* * *

"Where were you, Samus?" Peach asked when Samus walked into the hotel room.

"With Marth." Samus said and she shut the door. Zelda turned to Samus as did Peach.

"With Marth? Why?" Zelda asked.

"I asked him if he wanted to walk with me on the way back to my hotel and he said yes so… That's why." Samus replied, heading into the bathroom to change clothes.

Peach closed her dresser drawer. "Oh really?" She asked.

"Yeah." Samus said. Zelda looked at Peach as Samus came out of the bathroom in her pajamas.

"Did he say anything to you?" Zelda asked.

"He started talking to me about Ike but then we got off subject." Samus said.

"Ike? That's interesting." Peach said.

"Anything else happen?" Zelda asked.

"Well we passed by the beach as the sun was setting." Samus said.

"Oh, was it romantic?" Peach asked.

"What? Why would you ask that?"

"Just answer the question Samus." Zelda said.

"Well, I'm not sure it romantic was the word, but geez, that sunlight sure did make Marth look handsome." Samus gasped when she realized what she said.

Peach giggled. "Ooo! Sounds like someone likes Marth!" Zelda laughed as well and Samus blushed.

"I do not! He's just handsome is all." Samus said.

"Okay, whatever you say, Samus." Zelda said.

"Yes, but I do think you two would make a great couple!" Peach said and giggled.

"Wh- Really?" Samus asked.

"Yes, oh you and Marth would go great together!" Peach said.

"Now that I think about it, I think you two would go great together as well!" Zelda said.

"You really think so?" Samus asked.

"Oh yes! Definitely." Peach said.

"Maybe it could work out." Samus mumbled.

"So does that mean you like Marth?" Zelda asked.

"Yes, I like Marth." Samus said. Peach squealed which startled Samus.

"Eee! Oh, I always hoped you two would get together! I knew it from the moment I saw Marth and found out you were a girl!" Peach squealed.

"Really? Well that's too bad. He probably doesn't even like me." Samus said.

"Well then we'll just have to get him to!" Peach said.

"What?! Get him to like me?!" Samus exclaimed.

"Yes! Oh, I can see you two together now! Sitting on the beach, holding hands and looking into the sunset…" Peach said dreamily.

"Whoa, hold up there. First of all that's kinda creepy, Peach. And second-" Samus stopped when her phone rang. She picked it up and said hello.

_"Hi, Samus. It's Marth."_

Zelda and Peach noticed Samus blush. "Oh, hey Marth." She said. Zelda smiled and Peach nearly went fangirl.

_"Listen, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to head over to our hotel room. Roy ordered pizza, maybe you would like some?"_ Marth asked. Samus could faintly hear in the background, _"Really, Marth? That was pathetic."_

Samus ignored that and said, "Sure! I'll head over." Zelda had to calm Peach down a bit; the princess was trying hard not to fangirl.

"Geez, we don't know anything! You're overreacting!" Zelda whispered.

"I can't help it! Ever since Melee I've been waiting for them to get together!" Peach held in a squeal.

"Alright, see you then. Bye." Samus said and hung up her phone. "What's wrong with Peach?"

Zelda sweatdropped. "Trying to hold in her fangirl."

"Uh… Right." Samus said. "Marth asked if I wanted to head over to his room and have some pizza. I'm heading over there now so, try not to explode, okay?" Peach nodded, calming down a bit. Samus sighed and left the room.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Peach squealed as soon as Samus was gone.

"Triforce, Peach! Why are you so worked up?" Zelda said as she jumped back.

"You have NO idea how long I have waited for this to happen!" Peach squealed.

"They hardly like each other, Peach! There is still nothing to get worked up over!" Zelda exclaimed.

"I know, but with Samus having a little crush on Marth, that means I can manipulate them and they will finally realize they are perfect for each other!" Zelda took a step back as Peach suddenly acted out of character. Done with her squealing, Peach grabbed Zelda's hand and dragged her out of the room.

"Come, Zelda! We must make sure Samus does not slip up!"

"But it's not like she going on a _date_ Peach!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Oh please. Marth invited her over for pizza! How is that not a date?"

"Maybe the fact that Link, Roy, and Ike are there?"

Peach looked at Zelda and stopped. "Are you trying to ruin this for me?"

* * *

"Where were you, Marth?" Roy asked as the prince came in.

"With Samus." Marth replied. Ike turned to Marth as did Roy.

"With Samus? Why?" Ike asked.

"She asked if I wanted to walk with her to her hotel so I said yes." Marth replied.

"What?!" Ike exclaimed.

"What's wrong with you, Ike?" Marth asked.

"I told you about how I feel about Samus! Why did you say yes?" Ike asked.

"Because it would have been rude to say no, and I thought I could talk to her about you." Marth said.

That didn't really make Ike feel better. "What did she say?" He asked.

"She said you're entertaining." Marth replied.

Ike was silent for a moment. "Is that a good thing?" He asked.

"I don't know, it could be." Marth said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Samus said that you're just fun to have around. That could mean she likes that about you, or you could be in danger of being… _friendzoned._"

Everyone in the room shuddered at that last part.

"Friendzoned?! That is the worst zone you could be in with a woman!" Ike exclaimed.

"Gee, sucks to be you, Ike. Luckily for me, _I_ am not in danger of that." Link said.

"Yeah because you're already in it." Marth said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Link exclaimed.

"You've saved Zelda's life many times, _as you claim_, and you've known each other for a long time! Dude face it, if you're not dating her now, you've been friendzoned." Roy said. Link glared at Roy and flipped him off.

"Screw you, I have a better chance with her than Miss Princess over here!" Link exclaimed.

"Hey!" Marth yelled. Just then, someone knocked on the door to their room.

"Pizza!" Roy exclaimed and opened the door. He took the pizza from the guy and threw a couple gold coins at his face.

"My eye!" The man yelled. Roy slammed the door in the guy's face and placed the pizza on a small table that was in the room.

"Alright! I'm starving!" Link exclaimed and dove for the pizza. Roy knocked him back and hissed.

"My _precious_…" Roy said.

"Roy, stop being creepy and- OW!" Marth exclaimed when Roy scratched him. "Geez, Roy! You have nails sharper than a cat's!" Marth exclaimed.

"MY pizza!" Roy yelled.

"Roy, if you want to keep living, then you will not hog that pizza." Ike said in a deadly way. Roy looked torn. Keep the pizza for himself and die, or share the pizza and live.

"Hm… Fine. I'll share." He said.

"Yes! Give me pizza!" Link said and snatched a piece.

"How would you have even kept three pizzas for yourself?" Marth asked as he grabbed a slice of cheese.

"Well I said I wanted triple the meat, not triple the pizza." Roy replied.

"You know, Samus likes pizza. Maybe we should ask her over and then Ike can flirt with her." Link suggested. Marth started choking and Ike spit out his drink.

"What?! Okay, first of all, guys don't flirt. And second-"

"That's actually not a bad idea." Roy interrupted.

"What." Marth said after regaining his composure.

"It's not bad. Inviting Samus over for pizza so Ike can, whatever it is he calls it, is not a bad idea." Roy said.

"Tch, like Samus would come over to a room with you guys anyway." Ike said.

"Hey!" Link exclaimed.

"Well if you doubt she will, why don't you call her?" Roy said giving Ike his cell phone.

"What? No way. Marth you call her." Ike said.

"Why me?!" Marth exclaimed.

"Just do it. This is what you can do to help me." Ike said. Marth groaned but did it anyway. He dialed Samus's number and waited.

_"Hello?"_ Samus asked.

"Hi, Samus. It's Marth." Marth said.

"_Oh, hey Marth."_ She said.

"Listen, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to head over to our hotel room. Roy ordered pizza, maybe you would like some?" Marth asked.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Really, Marth? That was pathetic." He said.

Samus replied, _"Sure I'll head over."_

"Okay. See you then." Marth said.

_"See you then. Bye."_ Samus said and Marth hung up. He threw the phone at Ike.

"Next time I say I want to help you, slap me in the face." Marth said.

"Can I punch you? Slapping is too girly for me. Unlike _some_ people." Ike said.

Marth glared at him.

"Punching it is."

* * *

**There, happy? I posted it. Now that I'm done with this chapter, I have something to say. What the heck is wrong with MarthxSamus?! I'm not aiming this at you specifically. But, just to tick people off, I think I'll let the Marth and Samus pairing go through. *puts on sunglasses* Deal with it.**

***After getting shot, stabbed, flamed, and injured in every way by people who just hate Marth and Samus* F-f-fine. Jerks. I won't go through with that. I'll just continue to screw with their love lives. Ignore my author's note, and just review on the story... I'm gonna go recover...**


	7. Oh Boy, Not Another One

**Ahhh, back to doing just one story now. That's better. Ahem, I have a new poll set up, and it's for which pairings should happen in this story. Well, only according to what has happened so far. Sorry if the choices are too limited, but one of them is a joke. I think if you go and check the choices you'll know which one is the joke choice. So, it seems that people actually DO like MarthxSamus. I'm glad about that. Because you'll definetly be seeing some of that in here. Who knows? I may keep it, I may not. But as for right now, nobody's gonna know who is going to be with who at all. Except for the fact that Peach is with Mario. I'm not changing that at ALL.**

**Ahem. Enough about shippings. This chapter might as well be the last pairing chapter, for a while. I wanna right something funny, not something with pairings. Blech. So I got a few ideas for future chapters, with Sonic getting used to water, Link eating too much sugar, sun tanning Pokemon, more agruements about chairs, Toon Link finding Atlantis, and much more. of course, I'll still accept ideas, not about pairings though, I've had just about enough of that, but things similar to crazy, stupid, and funny ideas. Stuff like that. Don't even try to talk to me about pairings, I'm sick of 'em. Especially after writing this chapter. So enjoy it while I go ahead and write the next one.**

* * *

Samus walked down the hall as she headed for Marth, Ike, Roy, and Link's room. All the while, she thought about Marth.

_"Why would he even invite me over for pizza? He sounded like he was hiding something too..."_ Before Samus knew it, she was already knocking on their door. Roy opened and smiled when he saw Samus.

"Is it casual Friday already?" He asked. Samus looked at her shirt with a kitten on it and her fluffy pajama shorts.

"Oh, crap." Samus whined.

"Don't worry, I don't judge." Roy said with a smirk. Samus looked at him; he was wearing a black shirt with fluffy pajama pants that had kittens on them.

"And you really shouldn't." She said. Roy looked at his clothes and blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, we're all in our pajamas because mainly we weren't really expecting to invite you over. And none of us bothered to change before you got here, I guess." Roy said nervously.

"Then casual Friday it is." Samus said and walked inside.

"Hey Samus!" Link greeted.

"Hi Link. Where's the pizza?" Samus asked.

"On the table over there." Link pointed.

Samus walked over and took a piece of pizza. "Okay. Now that I'm here, anyone mind telling me why I was invited over?" She asked.

"Oh because I suggested tha-" Ike punched Roy in the face before he could finish.

"Ike! That was mean. Not that I didn't find it funny, but he was trying to tell me something." Samus said.

"Uh…" Ike was left to say. Link sighed and walked over to Samus.

"We just rented a movie and we thought that you might like to watch it." He said.

"Okay, why me?" Samus asked.

"None of the other guys wanted to join us and you were the only one left to ask." Link said.

"You didn't ask Peach or Zelda." Samus said.

"Dude, it's a scary movie. I don't think Peach or Zelda like those." Roy said.

"And you thought I might?" Samus asked.

"No offense, but you're hardly like them." Roy said.

Samus shrugged and took a bite of her pizza. "Meh, you're right. I'm not. So what's the movie?" Samus asked.

"Ah! It's a classic movie that's said to be the scariest movie of all time!" Roy exclaimed. He ran over to his bag and pulled out a CD. "The Exorcist!"

"Naga, Roy! That's the one you got?" Marth asked.

"Yeah. Why are you scared?" Roy taunted as he ran over to the TV.

"Roy, five minutes into this movie and you're gonna be crying." Ike said.

"No I'm not!" Roy exclaimed.

"Do you even remember what happened last time you watched a scary movie?" Link asked.

"That was a long time ago!" Roy yelled as he put the CD in.

"It was a month ago!" Marth exclaimed.

"Just shut up and sit down! The movie's starting." Roy said and sat down eagerly with his arms resting on a pillow he just grabbed. Marth groaned and sat on the floor next to Roy.

"I swear if you touch me again this time, I'll kill you." He said.

"Don't be such a jerk." Roy replied. Link gave Samus a pillow to sit on and the rest of them sat down in front of the TV.

* * *

_About an hour of horror later…_

The possessed and creepy little girl had just assaulted her own mother. Roy was clutching his pillow tightly as he sat on his bed not far from the TV. Link watched the movie with interest, wondering what was going to happen. Marth had backed away a bit and was clutching a pillow much like Roy, but not looking like a wuss as much. Ike and Samus were both creeped out quite a bit. The possessed little girl turned her head in a sickeningly and very unnatural way, scaring Roy a lot.

"OH MY NAGA, THAT'S NOT NORMAL!" He exclaimed. Link quickly shushed him as Marth gagged and Samus looked away from the TV. Even Ike was scared quite a bit from the movie. The girl attacked her mother again and Samus scooted back a bit to where she was next to Marth.

"Scary movie, isn't it?" She whispered. Marth let go of his pillow and turned to Samus.

"Yes, it is." He replied. A shriek came from the TV and startled Samus, causing her to instinctively hug Marth. Roy noticed this and gasped when he saw them. Another shriek came from the TV and Roy fell of his bed. "OW!" He exclaimed.

Samus saw how she was hugging Marth and quickly let go, scolding herself for being weak. Marth was blushing but he looked at the TV. A terrifyingly gory scene appeared and the prince fainted. Ike rolled his eyes and cut the TV off.

"Hey!" Link exclaimed.

"That's enough horror. Roy is about to wet his pants, if he hasn't already, and Marth just fainted." Ike said, pointing to Marth. Samus was looking at him worriedly.

"Thank the gods that movie is over." Roy said.

"It wasn't even over! Ike just cut the TV off!" Link exclaimed.

"I don't CARE!" Roy yelled. He looked over at Marth and saw how Samus looked at him.

_"Is it possible?"_ He thought to himself. As Ike and Samus picked up Marth to put him in his bed, Roy got up and dragged Link to the corner of the room.

"Dude, what the heck?" Link asked.

"Did you see how Samus was looking at Marth?" Roy asked.

"No."

Roy turned Link's head to where the hylian was looking at Samus. Indeed, the way Samus looked at Marth worriedly seemed strange. "You see it now?" Roy asked.

Link made Roy let go of his face and turned to the general. "Yeah. So?"

"Do you know what that look means?" Link shook his head. "Did you see the look in her eye? That means she loves Marth!" Roy whispered.

"What? Yeah right." Link said.

"Dude, I can tell. She likes him." Roy said.

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I've been waiting for this! I've seen them look at each other for the first time, and I knew something was there! Ever since Melee I've wanted them to get together, and if Samus likes Marth, then there's a chance!"

"Roy! What about Ike? You know how he fees about Samus!"

"Screw Ike! I had given up hope for a while, but when I saw Samus hug Marth, man I just knew I couldn't give up on them! I must get them together!"

"But that's wrong Roy! Do you know how terrible Ike will feel if that happens?"

"Link, look at it this way. If Marth gets with Samus, then Zelda's all yours."

Link thought about it for a moment.

"You're right. Screw Ike's feelings. We must get those two together."

Roy smiled. "I knew you'd see things my way. Now follow me, while I take the movie back to Fox, we'll discuss strategies." Roy ran over to the TV and pulled the CD out.

"Me and Link are going to return this to Fox. Bye!" Roy exclaimed and dragged Link out of the room, leaving Samus and Ike utterly confused. As soon as Roy ran out the door though, he and Link ran right into Peach and Zelda.

"Ow! Hey… What are you two doing out here?" Roy asked.

"Not trying to get Samus and Marth together, that's for sure." Peach said. Zelda facepalmed.

"Wait, what?" Link asked.

"Peach wants Samus and Marth to get together." Zelda explained.

"You didn't have to tell them!" Peach said.

"You already did!" Zelda replied.

"So, you two are trying to get them together as well?" Roy asked.

"Wait, you want to do the same thing?" Peach asked. Link and Roy nodded.

"Maybe, we could work together! If Zelda and I get Samus to like Marth more, and you two get Marth to like Samus, then it's certain they'll get together!" Peach exclaimed.

"Yes! It's foolproof!" Roy said. Link and Zelda shook their heads; they had no choice but to help because no matter what their friends would drag them along.

"Okay. You two get Samus out of there. Marth has fainted and she's alone with Ike." Roy said.

"Oh, that's bad. We'll get her out. What are you going to do?" Peach asked.

"Return this freakish movie to Fox." Roy said, holding up a CD.

"Well, sounds like a plan to me." Link said sarcastically.

"Right. Well, you do your thing, while Link and I go do our thing." Roy said.

"Why don't we meet at the broken pool tomorrow at lunch to talk about we're going to do?" Zelda suggested.

"Great idea! We'll see you guys then. Bye!" Peach said. Roy and Link nodded and left. As Peach knocked on the door to get Samus, Zelda couldn't help but feel like this was going to be a terrible idea.

* * *

**Well, well, well! Looks like Peach isn't the only MarthxSamus shipper! Roy been waiting just as long as Peach has to get them together. Meanwhile Link and Zelda are certian this won't end well, and I'm pretty sure myself. Gee, I wonder what they're going to do, screw everything up? Most likely. They also might end up destorying Marth and Ike's friendship(if there is one) as well. And that gives me an idea for chapter 9. Which is not the next chapter, I know. I told you I was taking a break from all this shipping crap(in which I'm not good at, at all unless it means messing with everybody and never actually pairing anyone), and I'm going to work on humor. I like funny stuff, not shippy stuff. **

**Anyways, next chapter might be out tomorrw, depending on which idea I use for the next chapter. I think I'll go with the 'Pit tries to helps Sonic get over his fear of water but ends up obsessing over a hot spring' idea. The people who have played Kid Icarus will get that joke. Hehe. I have questions! (I'm sorry, Ignitious, I know you do this too, but I just wanted to try it. Hope that's okay.)**

**1) What should happen in the next chapter?  
2) Who's gonna go fishing with someone else? What are they gonna catch?  
3) Got any ideas of your own?  
4) Is there and easier way of saying MarthxSamus? (i.e. ZeLink)**

**Here's a just for fun question!  
What do you think will happen next with Falco and Red as they continue their arguement over chairs? **

**So, please answer those, vote on my new poll, and please don't bother me about shippings! I don't feel like dealing with it! Til next time!**


	8. An Epic Day With Morons

**Dudes, I, I don't even know what happened here. All I know is that I wrote this at 11:27PM. And I was extremely sleep deprived. I just, don't have any idea guys...**

* * *

Falco sighed as he headed out to the same spot he and Red had argued over two days ago. He tried to sit there yesterday, but Red was already there.

"Early bird gets the worm." The trainer told him. So Falco had gotten up really early this morning just to rub it in Red's face. Once he got there however, he saw Red sitting a chair in that spot.

"What the heck?!" Falco exclaimed. Falco dropped his chair and stomped over to Red.

"What did I say yesterday?" Red said. Falco ignored him and just flat out flipped Red right out of his chair and into the pool. Falco sat in Red's chair with a satisfying smirk.

"Hmph. I'm the only early bird around 'ere." He said.

Red glared at him from the pool. "Get out of my chair." He said.

"Nope." Falco replied.

"Get out of my chair!" Red yelled and leapt out of the pool at Falco. The chair was kicked away as the two fought loudly. Very loudly. So loud in fact, that it woke someone up who was certainly _not_ a morning person.

"SHUT THE _*censored*_ UP!" Snake yelled and threw his bathroom sink at the two.

"IT'S FIVE IN THE _*censored*_ AM!" Snake slammed his balcony door and went back to sleep. Red and Falco looked at the sink that nearly hit them and glared at each other.

"This continues tomorrow…" Red said.

"We'll see." Falco said.

* * *

_Later that day…_

"Come on Sonic! It's just the kiddie pool!"

"NO!"

"Quit being a coward! It's three inches deep!"

"NO! I could still drown!"

"Ugh, please don't make me do this." Pit got out his bow and used it to pry Sonic off the pole he was holding on to. Pit quickly grabbed Sonic and held him up by his back quills.

"That hurts, you know." Sonic said.

"I don't care. You are going to get over your fear of water!" Pit said and headed for the kiddie pool. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's just a little water!"

"WATER IS DEATH." Sonic shouted.

"Yeesh." Pit continued to hold Sonic by his back quills but nearly dropped the hedgehog when he saw something.

"Is, is that a, a hot spring?!" Pit exclaimed.

"Huh, what do you know. It's an actually hot _spring_ and not a hot _tub_." Sonic said.

"YES!" Pit said and ran over to it.

"Gah! Let go of me!" Sonic exclaimed. Pit let go of Sonic and dived right into the spring.

"This is awesome!" He said. "Come on Sonic, you gotta at least try this, man!"

Sonic looked at Pit. "I don't care if it's hot or cold; water is water, and water is death." Sonic said.

"Can you at least _try_ to not be a wuss and put your feet in?" Pit said.

"I am not a wuss! Fine, I'll put my feet in, but that's it." Sonic said. He was reluctant at first, but after another insult from Pit, Sonic put his feet in the water.

"There. You're not dead are you?" Pit asked.

"No… It's, actually kinda nice." Sonic said.

"You gonna get in?"

"Well maybe b-GAH!" Sonic was suddenly pushed into the water by Toon Link, who was now laughing like crazy.

"Toon Link! I'm trying to help him get over his fear of water! You just ruined it!" Pit exclaimed. Toon Link quickly tried to run off, but Pit fired an arrow at him.

"Ow! My butt!"

Pit looked back at where Sonic landed and as soon as he did the hedgehog jumped out of the water. He clutched a fancy palm tree very tightly as if he would die if he let go.

"Sonic! It was Toon Link's fault! Come down from there!" Pit yelled.

"Heck no! I could have DROWNED." Sonic yelled back.

"It's not gonna kill you!"

"YES IT IS."

"No it's not!"

"Screw you! From now on, I'm staying on land!"

Pit sighed and put his face in his hands. He decided to enjoy the hot spring while Sonic continued to cower in a tree.

* * *

"Yes! I got one! And it's really big!" Fox exclaimed when he reeled in a large Sea Bass.

"Nice one!" Wolf commented. Falco walked over to them and grabbed the fish by the tail.

"Can I borrow this, for just a second?" He asked.

"Um… sure?" Fox said.

"Thanks." Falco replied. Wolf and Fox watched as Falco walked back to the beach and over to the smoothie bar. Red was sitting there, drinking a smoothie that he might have been too young to drink. Falco grabbed the fish's tail with both hands/feathers and swung it right into the back of Red's head. Red's face hit the countertop with a sickening '_thunk!'_ and his drink was shattered.

"Ey, you're in my seat." Falco snapped. Red slowly lifted his head and glared at Falco.

"So that's how it's gonna be?" He asked.

Falco slapped him with the fish again.

"Ohohoho, you are getting it now bird!" Red exclaimed and pulled a fish from nowhere.

"Bring it you bloody show pony!" Falco said. Red hit Falco with his fish, hardly.

"Ow! That fish is frozen!" Falco exclaimed.

"So? You gonna cry?" Red taunted.

"You are so getting now you little-" Everyone on the beach watched as the two morons started sword fighting with fish.

"What the fudge?" Fox said. Wolf bursted out laughing and fell on the ground.

"Those two idiots! I can't believe they'd go this far!" He exclaimed. Suddenly Wolf could hear his line reeling.

"Hey! I got something!" He exclaimed and ran over to his pole. He started reeling it in but it was really heavy.

"Geez, this thing is heavy!" Wolf, with a little help from Fox, yanked the pole hard and a big shark leapt out of the water at them.

"Oh s-"

"NO TIME FOR SWEARING! RUN!" Fox exclaimed and ran as fast as possible followed by Wolf. The shark surprisingly chased them all the way off the dock and onto the beach.

"Holy mother of pizza! SOMEONE STOP THIS FREAK OF NATURE!" Fox yelled while crying a little.

Meta Knight looked at the scene. Red and Falco were still fighting with fish, Fox and Wolf were still being followed by that shark, pikmin were hula dancing, Pikachu was sun tanning, Lucario was building another epic castle, Wario was picking his nose, and Ike was daring Link to put a crab in his mouth.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." He said. Unfortunately for Meta Knight, he wasn't paying attention to his surfing and he slammed right into one of the poles that held up the dock.

_Ouch._

* * *

**...Yeah... ._.**

**Ahem, so I'm going to be using that kayaking idea from shadow djinni for the next chapter. And I've decided(based on the examples you guys gave me) to call MarthxSamus SaMarth. Why? Because it is similar to ZeLink and Shike, with the first two letters of the girl's name, followed by the guy's entire name. Makes sense to me...**

**I'll try to bring more funny later on, but I'm trying to pratice my shippings a little. Because someone has made it clear to me that I suck at everything but humor. They are not a reviewer though, so you guys are safe. Anyway, I'm planning on making a sequal to TCSR. I've got the first chapter down already, but I'm not gonna post it yet until I get a few more chapters done.**

**That's all the annoucements I have, I think... But, please review and if you haven't voted on my poll go do that. Last time I checked, two people voted for the joke choice, and I give them a thumbs up. ;) You know who you are, and I want to know who those people were. So, tell me who voted for the joke choice(PM or review, don't matter), vote on my poll if you haven't, and please review!**


	9. Kayaking

**Hiya! Here's today's chapter! Sorry it came a little late... But then again I have no idea what time it is where you people are. So I guess it doesn't matter. Anyway, reply to reviews:**

**Pokemaster94: Yep! After all, all of my best stuff comes from my lack of sleep!  
ParasiTeGuesT: Those are really good ideas. I'm definetly using them.  
shadow djinni: Thank you very much! Your review really made me happy! I'm glad to use your idea, in fact here it is!**

* * *

It was yet another relaxing day at the Last Resort Resort, for most people.

For some reason Marth had decided it was a good idea to set his alarm clock for five o'clock in the morning, thus waking up everyone in his room. Save for Roy, who was passed out completely. Ahem, back to what I was saying, this was not a pleasant surprise for Ike. One second, he's dreaming of delicious chicken, the next;

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP!**_

It was so loud, louder than the alarm clock Marth had at the mansion. Link instantly woke up and jumped up, hitting his head on the ceiling and then landing on the floor with a _thump!_ Marth yawned and stretched, but his yawn was replaced by a curse when Ike slammed his sword on the alarm clock.

"For the love of the gods, Marth! Don't you know how to wake up?!" Ike exclaimed.

"Yeah! Geez, you scared the crap out of me!" Link exclaimed as he got up.

"Well I'm sorry, _ladies_, but we have to go somewhere today." Marth said.

"Where?" Link asked.

"What did you call me?" Ike asked.

"We're going kayaking, remember? It's pretty far and if we're going to get ready and get there in time, we need to get up early." Marth said.

"What did you call me?" Ike asked again.

"Just shut up and get ready Ike. Someone wake up Roy." Marth replied.

"Can I do it?" Link asked. Marth gave him a look that said, 'I don't care.' Link didn't want Roy to wake up peacefully for two reasons. One, Roy needed to be woken up rudely like everyone else, and two, Link needed to get revenge on Roy because the general decided to ask Zelda to dance at last night's party.

"3…2…1…" Link said as he backed up. "CANNONBALL!" Link ran over to Roy's bed and jumped right on top of the general.

"MOTHEROFNAGA!" Roy exclaimed in pain.

"MORNING MORON!" Link yelled in Roy's ear. Marth fell over in laughter and Ike high-fived Link for his epicness.

"You guys are jerks!" Roy yelled.

"Get up Roy. We're going kayaking." Ike said.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" Roy exclaimed and got out of bed. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the clock.

"Hahaha, hahaha! That clock is wrong right?" He said while laughing.

"No, it's really 5:07 in the morning." Ike replied.

Roy's jaw dropped. "WHAT MORON GETS UP AT THIS UNGODLY HOUR?!" Roy yelled in a rage. Ike and Link pointed at Marth.

"We needed to get up early to get ready. So get dre- GARGH!" Marth yelled when he was tackled by Roy.

"NEVER, WAKE, ME, UP, THIS, _*censored*_, EARLY!" Roy yelled while choking Marth. Link and Ike didn't bother to stop the fight; Ike began to get ready as Link cheered Roy on.

"I–ack–didn't even–cough–wake you, up!" Marth managed to say.

"Kill him Roy! And then I can have Zelda!" Link said cheerfully. Roy immediately stopped choking Marth for only one reason. If Marth was dead, then his dream of SaMarth(what he calls it now) would be ruined!

"You got lucky, prince." Roy spat. Marth looked at Roy as he rubbed his throat. Link frowned in disappointment. Meanwhile Ike was already done getting ready.

"Hurry up, ladies, I'm going to go eat some breakfast." Ike said and left.

* * *

As Ike walked into the dining part of the hotel, he noticed that a few other people were up too. But more importantly, Samus. Peach greeted Ike as he walked by, and asked him why he was up so early.

"I might ask you the same thing." Ike said, putting his sword over his shoulder.

"We always get up early, save for Samus, we had to force her to get up. And you?" Peach asked.

"Marth set the alarm to 'wake up everyone in the resort'." Ike replied.

"Let me guess; you destroyed the alarm clock?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Ike asked.

"I did the same thing." Samus replied.

"That alarm clock was a gift, you know." Peach said.

"Good, no money was wasted." Samus said.

"Ike, if I may, why is Marth getting up so early?" Zelda asked.

"Well, yesterday Roy found out that there's a good place to go kayaking near here, and we all wanted to go. Marth said that if we wanted to get there in time we had to get up early." Ike said.

"You guys are going kayaking?" Samus asked.

"Yeah, wanna come?" Ike asked.

"Sure! I bet it'll be fun!" Peach said.

"Great! I'm kinda hungry, so I better go eat before we have to leave." Ike said. The girls nodded goodbye as the mercenary walked off.

"We should go get ready." Zelda said.

"Right." Samus agreed and they left for their room.

* * *

_Later that day…_

Samus, Peach, and Zelda were headed over to the Resort entrance, which was where Ike told them meet them at.

"This'll be so fun! I haven't been kayaking in a while." Peach said.

"I don't think I ever have been kayaking." Zelda said.

"Well, you can just ride with me, then. That okay?" Peach asked. Zelda nodded. As they passed by one of the pools, Samus noticed something.

"Oh my god. Those two have really taken this whole chair thing over the edge." Peach and Zelda turned and saw the chained down chair by the pool. Literally, there were chains holding the chair in place.

"Isn't that Falco's?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, just wait until Red sees that." Samus said. They continued talking as they walked and pretty soon they met up with the guys. Roy noticed them first and turned to them with glasses on.

"Eyyyyyy, sexay ladies!" _Poomf!_ Zelda blasted a Din's fire in Roy's face.

"Don't say that." She said. Marth ignored Roy as he tried to put out the flames in his hair, and walked over to the girls.

"I was glad to hear that you were coming. Do you have everything you need?" He asked.

Peach nodded. "Yup. We're all set and ready."

"Um, who's Jeep?" Samus asked, pointing to the Jeep behind Marth.

"Oh, Link rented it." He said. "We'll need some kind of vehicle if we're going to get there before 12:00."

"How far away is it?" Zelda asked.

"About maybe, fifty miles?" Marth said.

"That's not too far." Samus said.

"Owowow. Phew. Can we go now?" Roy said after putting his hair out.

"Of course. Let's go." Marth said. Everyone got in the Jeep but Ike got in the driver's seat before Link could.

"Hey! I rented it!" Link exclaimed.

"And if you drive, you'll kill us!" Ike said. "Now get in the car."

Link grumbled and got in the Jeep as Ike took off.

* * *

"We're here." Ike said as he parked. Everyone immediately got out of the Jeep and looked around. The large river was clearly visible and trees surrounded the area. A small shack with some kayaks outside of it was near the river's edge.

"You guys go get the kayaks; I'll go pay the guy." Marth said and went into the shack. Once that was all done and done, Marth walked out to find three one-person kayaks, and two two-people kayaks.

"Why aren't there seven?" He asked.

"There weren't enough single ones." Ike replied.

"It's fine with me. Zelda and I were going to ride together anyway." Peach said.

"I'll take a single-" Samus was interrupted by Roy, "Hey Samus, ride with Marth in that other one, will you? I bet that neither of these losers could beat me to the end of the river."

"You did?" Link asked.

"Yes! Now get in a kayak, loser!" Roy exclaimed as he got in his kayak.

"Hey!" Link yelled and got in another one. Ike did the same and the three raced off, followed by Peach and Zelda.

"Hey! Don't leave us out!" Peach said as she followed.

"I… guess we're stuck with this one." Marth said. Samus shrugged and they got in the kayak together. As they paddled down the river for awhile, it was clear they weren't going to catch up with the others, as they were nowhere in sight.

"Geez, they sure took off fast huh?" Samus said.

Marth nodded. "Yeah. Those three are always racing." They paddled for a while longer until Samus noticed a sign on the bank.

"That sign says 'Watch out for jumping fish'." She said.

"Watch out for jumping-" _Slap!_ Marth was interrupted when a fish jumped out of the water and slapped him in the face.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. The fish flopped on the kayak and Samus grabbed its tail.

"Hahaha! It sounded like this little fish slapped you hard!" She said.

"It did, geez… If I had my sword, I'd make a fish filet outta him." Marth said while rubbing his cheek.

"As tasty as that sounds, there's nothing on this boat to keep him in." Samus said and threw the fish. They continued down the river, letting its current carry them as they took a break from paddling.

"So, Marth…" Samus started. "Remember how you passed out while we were watching that movie?"

"Oh gods, don't bring that up." Marth said.

"Why?" Samus asked.

"Link has been bothering me about it a lot lately. Same for Ike." Marth replied.

"Aw, poor prince. Getting picked on by his friends."

"Very funny, Samus."

"Yes it is. Why are you even friends with them?"

"It's not like I choose to be friends with them. It's like they just follow me around. At least I've gotten some peace on this vacation."

"Right. But what about Pit? Isn't he friends with you guys?"

Marth gasped. "Oh crap! We forgot Pit!" He exclaimed.

"Wait, Pit was supposed to come?" Samus asked.

"Yes. And I completely forgot about him." Marth said while looking down.

"Aw, cheer up. I'm sure Pit is fine! He'll understand."

"I hope so."

Samus looked on ahead and noticed that the river split apart. "Hey, which way should we go?" She asked. Marth looked on ahead. The left path looked calm and clear, whereas the right path looked violent and rough.

"Uh, let's go left." Marth said.

As they paddled down that way, they failed to notice the 'Warning! Waterfall' sign.

Marth and Samus floated peacefully down the calm river and chatted while they did so.

"I was just walking over to Link to see what he was yelling at and then out of nowhere Roy flies into me." Marth said.

"What happened after that?" Samus asked.

"Roy got up and his 'retarded' suitcase decides to land in my face." Marth said.

Samus laughed and sighed. "Sucks to be you sometimes, right?" Samus said jokingly.

Marth nodded his head. "Yeah sometimes. A lot actually. Roy nearly strangled me this morning for getting him up so early. You do NOT want to wake Roy up early. Trust me, you'll regret it."

Samus nodded. "I'll be sure to remember that." Samus began to tell Marth a story but Marth interrupted, "Wait, do you hear something?"

Samus listened. "Uh, like pouring water?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sounds like a-"

"W-waterfall?" Samus stuttered.

"Yeah. That's what it sounds like." Marth said. Samus shook her head.

"No, I mean, waterfall!" She exclaimed and pointed forwards. Marth noticed how the river suddenly stopped and poured over the edge of a cliff.

"Oh ku-"

* * *

"Haha! Take that, losers! I win!" Ike exclaimed when he reached shore.

"But I got the head start! This isn't fair!" Roy exclaimed. "I even lost behind Peach!"

"Too bad you're always the loser, Roy." Peach said and winked.

"Ugh! Well, at least I didn't fall behind Link." Roy said. Link, who was just now reaching shore, got out of his kayak panting and passed out in the dirt.

"Man, he's really out of shape." Ike said.

"Hey, where are Marth and Samus?" Zelda asked. Everyone looked around but there was no sign of them.

"I don't know. Maybe they're still up the river. We'll just have to wait for them." Ike said. Roy looked at Peach who looked at him and they both smiled.

"I guess we'll just have to. In the meantime, let's get these kayaks put up." Peach said. The others nodded and grabbed their kayaks. Ike had to help out Roy as well as take Link's kayak and put them up. That took a good long while since the rack where the kayaks are put was up a hill. Once they were done, Link woke up and yet there was still no sign of Marth or Samus.

"Where are they?" Zelda wondered.

"Um, guys? Are we going to walk back to the Jeep?" Link asked. Everyone facepalmed.

"Dangit! I forgot about that!" Roy exclaimed. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. "Yeah, Sonic? It's Roy."

Link, with his ears, could hear Sonic reply, _"Roy? Hey, didn't you guys go kayaking?"_

"Yeah," Roy replied.

_"Well you forgot Pit!"_ Sonic yelled.

"Oops." Roy said.

"What?" Ike asked.

"We forgot Pit." Roy replied.

"Dangit!" Ike exclaimed and facepalmed.

"Well tell Pit I'm sorry." Roy said.

_"Sorry? I don't think he even cares. He's been riding roller coasters with me all day."_

"Wha? Roller coasters?" Roy asked.

_"Yeah, we're on one now. He's screaming like a girl and I have no idea why. This coaster isn't even fast." _

_"Well duh, because you're Sonic."_ Roy thought to himself. "Listen; you know how to drive right?"

_"Yeah, kinda."_ Sonic replied.

"Oi… Look, just tell Falco- no wait, scratch that, tell Captain Falcon to fly his ship over to that kayaking place."

_"Falcon? Are you sure? I can drive pretty well."_

"Ugh, I don't care! Just head over to that kayaking place and drive the Jeep you see there. I think the keys are still in it."

_"Okay. I'll be there in a couple minutes. Bye!"_ Sonic said and hung up. Roy closed his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Well?" Ike asked.

"If you hear a Jeep coming this way, take cover." Roy said. Ike raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"Hey, is that Samus?" Zelda asked, looking up the river.

"I think I see Marth too…" Roy said. As the two came closer, everyone could see that they were soaking wet and tired.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"We took a wrong turn and met a waterfall." Marth replied.

"Lucky for us the waterfall wasn't that big but the kayak was lost." Samus said.

"Well, at least you're both okay." Peach said.

"Yeah. We need to get out of here and soon though." Marth said.

"Why?" Zelda asked.

"Because we didn't bring that kayak back. And unless someone wants to fork over 600 dollars I suggest we run." Marth said.

"Well Sonic should be here soon." Roy stated.

"Sonic?" Marth asked.

"WHEEEE!"

Everyone turned and saw a Jeep burst out of the forest and head straight for them.

"HIT THE DECK!" Roy exclaimed and everyone took cover. Sonic hit a large rock and looked at everyone.

"Ta-da! I'm here!" He said and jumped out of the Jeep.

"Dang, Sonic! I've seen Link drive better than that!" Ike exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter! Just get in the Jeep!" Marth yelled and hopped in the driver's seat. Everyone quickly got in and buckled up. Just as Marth drove off, and old man yelled at them something about a missing kayak.

"What was that about?" Sonic asked.

"You don't wanna know." Everyone said.

* * *

**Hehehe, Sonic can run, but he's a terrible driver. Ah, I laughed a lot as I wrote this chapter, and I hope you guys laughed a lot too. Why don't you tell me your favorite parts?**

**Well, if you guy took a look at me poll, you'd see that MarthxSamus is in lead with eight votes, followed by IkexSamus and LinkxZelda who are both tied with seven votes. And RoyxZelda got more votes than I thought it would. Huh.**

**Anyways, the next chapter will be humor completely. No shippings in the next I chapter, as I'll try to keep them out. By the way, new summary! What do you guys think? Is it better than before? **

**Thank you all for the ideas and reviews! Keep 'em coming, and the next chapters will be out sonner! And you know what that means? TCSR's sequel will be out sooner! ecause I want to get few good chapters of this done before I post another story so keep that in mind! X3**


	10. Never Give Link Chocolate

**Today's chapter also came a little late, but a little earlier than yesterday's. Here I used two of ParasiTeGuesT's ideas and so I thank you greatly. Seriously, those are awesome ideas. **

**Ahem, wow, look at all the reviews! 92 reviews and 9 chapters(not including this one) is quite a lot. Makes me very happy. ****And guess what today is? My 1 year, 2 months, and 28 days anniversary of being on Fanfiction! Isn't that great? Okay, so I may have forgotten about it completely until recently and I've been meaning to celebrate, but I keep forgetting. And sinnce no one bothers to check profiles, I'm forced to put this notice on here. I wish I had realized sooner, this might have been a more worthy celebration then. But it doesn't matter. ****I'd just like to thank you all and all you guys have given me! I have no idea which of you have actually stayed with me the longest, and I wish I could know. Oh well, thanks to all who review, favorite, follow, or even just lurk, you are all the greatest and you make me feel like the greatest. I really do mean that. Really. Thanks for reading and here's yet another hilarious chapter from yours truly! Enjoy! ;3**

* * *

"Sorry about forgetting you yesterday, Pit." Ike said as he, Pit, and Roy walked down the hall.

"It's fine. I had a great time with Sonic on all those roller coasters." Pit replied.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you, where are the roller coasters? This is a resort, not an amusement park." Roy said.

"Well, there's an amusement park not far from here. It's super fun!" Pit exclaimed.

"Really? Well we gotta go there soon!" Roy said.

"You'll wet your pants on the first ride." Ike said.

"What?! No I won't!" Roy yelled.

"Yes you will." Ike said while snickering.

"No, I won't! You'll be the one wetting their pants!" Roy shouted.

"What ever you say, scaredy cat." Ike taunted. Roy growled at Ike as they reached the dining area.

"Hey, is that Link?" Pit asked, pointed to the desert table. Ike turned and nodded.

"Yep, no one else besides the Links have that hat." He said. They walked over to Link but stopped in their tracks when they saw what Link was making.

"Holy mother of Naga." Roy whispered.

Link had on a plate a tower made of everything chocolate.

On the bottom was a large chocolate cookie, then a piece of cake, some chocolate syrup, fudge, a brownie, chocolate ice cream, more cookies, a cup cake, more cake, hot fudge, chocolate mousse, pudding, a Hershey bar, a pistachio, strawberries dipped in chocolate, some actual chocolate beans, a gram cracker, little chocolate teddy bear things, tiny cookies, what Ike thought was a chocolate pancake, and on top, a Fudge Round.

"Holy crap, Link! You got enough chocolate there?!" Ike exclaimed. Link looked at the monstrosity of chocolate that could get Toon Link on a sugar high just by looking at it.

"Hm, you're right. Needs one more thing." Link pulled out a bottle of the chocolate syrup that would harden when you put it on stuff.

He dumped the whole bottle on it.

"There! Perfect!" Link said.

"You're not gonna, eat that, are you?" Pit asked.

"Well of course I am! Why else would I make it?" Link asked.

"This is a bad idea Link." Ike said.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Link, do you remember the last time you ate _half_ that much chocolate?" Roy asked.

"No."

"Exactly."

"Whatever, I'm eating this anyway." Link said.

"How?!" Pit exclaimed. The three watched in horror as Link ate the monstrosity of chocolate in less than a minute.

"I could watch a horror movie right now and not be scared a bit." Roy said.

Link wiped his face with a napkin and threw it away. "Delicious." He said.

"In about ten seconds you two better take cover." Ike whispered to Roy and Pit.

"Why?" Pit asked.

"You'll see." Roy whispered.

"Five, four, three, two," Ike counted down. Link raised and eyebrow at them but no sooner did his eye start to twitch.

"…One."

"HIT THE DECK!" Roy yelled and all three of them dove under tables just as Link exploded with hyperactivity.

"HALLELUJAH! I AM REBORN! SUGAR LINK IS BACK, BABY!" Link yelled and bursted straight through the wall. The cement block wall, which now had a Link-shaped hole in it.

"_That's_, why you take cover." Ike said as he got out from under the table.

"He broke straight through cement." Pit said in disbelief.

"Oh boy… Here we go again…" Roy said.

"This happened before?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, in Melee." Roy replied.

"How did you know about it then?" Pit asked Ike.

"Marth told me about it." Ike said.

"Yeah, Marth has a scar on him from Sugar Link." Roy said.

"'Sugar, Link?'" Pit asked.

"That's what we call him." Roy replied.

"How did Marth get a scar?" Both Roy and Ike shock when Pit asked that.

"It was a horrible event. And both Marth and Link paid for it. Nobody likes to talk about what happened, so don't ask again." Roy said. Pit nodded.

"He may not have to ask. Link just ate twice as much as Marth said he did before, so unless we figure out a way to stop Link, Pit might be able to see it happen to someone else." Ike said.

"That's, very bad." Roy said.

And then realization hit them all like a bunch of bricks.

"OH CRAP! WE GOTTA STOP LINK!"

* * *

"AHH!" A surfer exclaimed when he hit the sand.

"Hehehe, this is fun." Lucario said. He had made another epic castle and was sitting in a lawn chair, drinking from a coconut, wearing sunglasses, and screwing with surfers. Another surfer did an epic flip off a wave, only to land on a hill of sand the came from nowhere.

"I love Psychic. Heck, I love messing with people!" He said and laughed. Another surfer hit a wave and started riding it, but Lucario pulled up a ramp of sand and the surfer went flying. He flew over the juice bar and landed face first in the dirt.

"Man, this is fun!" Lucario laughed and took another sip of his Pecha smoothie. Then he spotted his ultimate target.

_"Meta Knight."_ Lucario thought to himself as he watched the blue puffball surf the waves epically. Meta Knight didn't have his sword, just his mask and wings. He rode on his dark purple surfboard which had a blue star on it. As Meta Knight did a swivel like action, Lucario pulled up a hill of sand. Meta Knight swiftly dodged it and resumed surfing. Lucario got annoyed and pulled up another hill, which Meta Knight dodged again.

"Hmph." Lucario said and stood up. He messed with the wave so it would crash on Meta Knight, but the knight just flew up and landed on his surf board afterwards. Meta Knight turned to Lucario and then back to the point of his board. He used his wings to give him speed and just kind of skied across the water. Lucario made a ramp of sand that would lead Meta Knight to crashing on the beach and smiled when the knight went up it. But Meta Knight turned at the last second, did a flip in the air, and landed back on the water. Meta Knight chuckled and rode a wave that came by him.

Lucario growled in anger, and noticed something not too far down the beach. Kirby was happily surfing on some small waves; thinking he was good surfer when it was just his good warp star driving skills that did everything. I guess that counts. Lucario smirked when he saw Meta Knight stop and look at him. Meta Knight looked at what Lucario was looking at and saw Kirby.

He turned back to Lucario and moved his hand/paw in a way that said, 'you wouldn't dare'. Lucario nodded and pointed his paw a Kirby, not taking his eyes off Meta Knight. Meta Knight made his signs harsher and Lucario moved the wave Kirby was on a little bit, making the cute pink puffball go higher. Meta Knight them got very strict and stomped his foot on his board. Lucario made a tiny ramp that Kirby jumped up a little bit from, but the pink puffball found it fun.

Meta Knight then got very angry and flew at Lucario. Lucario snickered and made a wall of sand for Meta Knight to fly right into, in which the knight did. Lucario fell over laughing as the wall of sand fell and the knight did as well. Lucario looked back at Meta Knight who was growling curses and threats under his breath and the jackal just laughed at the sight. He wasn't going to actually hurt Kirby; the puffball was too cute for that. But Meta Knight, Lucario couldn't resist messing with him.

"Hahaha! I got you good!" Lucario hollered at Meta Knight. The jackal kept laughing as Meta Knight waved his fist at him. Oh, if only Meta Knight had fingers… But just then, a green blur slammed right through Lucario's sand castle which started to rumble. Lucario tried to balance himself but his castle collapsed right under his feet, and once again, Lucario was up-side down with only his lower half sticking out of the sand.

It was Meta Knight's turn to laugh now.

* * *

Red walked into the dining area that morning, and was about to make himself breakfast when a very ticked Falco walked over to him dragging an unrecognizable melted plastic thing by a single chain.

"You… You…"

"Handsome genius? I know." Red said. Falco punched red in the face causing the trainer to fall on his butt.

"You jackwagon! It was my spot in the first place, my chair belonged there! You can't just MELT it!" Falco yelled.

"I apologize for my Charizard's actions. Oh wait, NO I DON'T." Red said and glared at Falco.

"You and your bloody pokemon!" Falco exclaimed.

"Watch what you say bro, there might be some British people here." Red said. Falco slammed his melted chair over Red, and now it was stuck around the trainer.

"You, you don't know who you're dealing with, mate." Falco said in a low tone.

"Same here." Red snapped. The two glared at each other as Falco walked off. Once Falco was gone, Red looked at the melted chair he was stuck in.

"Great. How do I get this off?"

* * *

**"Attention everyone, the pool in section H-3 has been fixed. There is no longer a 2D figure-shaped hole on the bottom of it, and it is now filled with water." **

People looked over in the direction of that pool and saw a huge flaming explosion come from it.

The intercom came on again and said, **"Nevermind. A giant dragon-turtle just did a cannonball and destroyed it completely. Oh, and be on the look out for a sugar crazed elf. He's crazy and will bite. Have a nice day." **

Roy, Pit, and Ike just stood in place after that.

"He will bite? What does that even mean?" Roy asked.

"It means if we don't stop Link soon, someone is going to call the S.W.A.T. team on him." Ike replied.

"I still don't understand the severity of this situation." Pit said.

"Oh, if only you knew kid. If only you knew." Ike said.

"Let's just hurry up and stop Link before it happens again." Roy said.

"Why can't you guys just tell me what happened?" Pit whined.

"Forget it, Pit. All of us just want to forget that day." Roy said.

"I want to forget Marth telling me about it. It's not a pleasant story to tell, or hear." Ike said.

"Ugh. Fine." Pit grumbled. "Hm… Hey! I think I know how to catch him!"

Ike and Roy turned to Pit. "How?" They asked.

"Get out your swords and start charging." Pit said. Roy and Ike shrugged considering they hardly had any options.

After that Pit took a deep breath and yelled at the top of his lungs, "HEY LINK! MARTH'S KISSING ZELDA!" Ike cursed Pit as the angel fled into a nearby bush and gave them a thumbs up. Pretty soon, Link came running over to them just as both Ike and Roy had charged their swords completely. After that, one thing was for sure.

Link never ate chocolate again.

* * *

**Poor, poor, Link... That's what you get if you become a threat to everyone's lives. :D**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter was hilarious, and I might even make a one-shot about what happened the first time in Melee when Link ate that much chocolate as maybe a late 1-year anniversary story or something. That sound good? I'm sure you guys might be curious to know what happened.**

**That part with the melted chair, I had that planned ever since chapter four. I've been waiting to put that in there so long, that I forgot how it was supossed to go in the first place. It was funnier too, dangit. Ah, I'll just invite my EPIC cousin over again as for some reason hilarious things happen between us a lot. And I can put those things in my stories. For instance, the whole Red vs. Falco thing got started by an actual arguement between us about chairs. Yeah, she needs to visit again soon.**

**Hope you guys are looking forward to the next chapter and I apologize for the long author's note but this is it, I swear. Please review and I'm sure you guys'll see the next chapter sooner. Bye for now! **


	11. PILLOWS, GLORIOUS PILLOWS!

**Ho, boy. This was a lot of typing! But I guarantee that this chapter is hilarious! Now, before I explain anything, here are some replies to reviews:**

**Total Nerd Girl: Isn't it obvious? He got BURNED. :D****  
****DromoTheHedgehog: Thanks! Your review made me feel great!**  
**Pokemaster94: Congratulations on being review number 100 for this story! I hope my cousin comes over soon, then several chapters of HILARITY can come!**  
**Pyro-Link: Thanks for the complements! I hope to see more reviews from you, and just for I'll put more Roy in here. Maybe not in this chapter, but he DOES do something hilarious. A lot of things actually.**  
**shadow djinni: That might be the funniest review I have ever read. Seriously, I bursted out laughing, hope you don't mind me 'borrowing' that WW III thing you mentioned.**

**Ahem, no to explain some things. There are points in this chapter that are meant for DAWWWs and AAWWWs, not perverted fangirl minds. So please take it cutely and not gay-ishly, please. I mean it. Brotherly Ike and Roy at one point, a childish Pit, and apologetic Marth as well. But try not to focus on that but just the funny parts, please. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ike slammed the door shut as he walked into his room. Marth, who was on his bed, looked up from his book and at Ike. "Someone's angry. What happened?" He asked.

Roy, who had just walked into the room with Ike, said, "Link went on a sugar high again."

Marth dropped his book. "He's not still out there is he?" He asked.

"No, he's been taken care of." Roy replied.

"How?" Marth asked. Roy explained to Marth what happened and Ike collapsed on his bed.

"Just as both me and Ike had fully charged our attacks, Link ran over to us and all three of us blew up. Link took the most damage though. Zelda's looking after him right now." Roy finished.

"…Zelda, is?" Marth asked.

"Yeah. She yelled and me and Ike, threw a Din's fire at us, and then gently carried Link like he was the victim." Roy grumbled.

"Which is NOT true. If we didn't stop Link, then we could have been looking forwards to a World War III." Ike said.

"Got that right." Roy replied.

Meanwhile, Marth was still angry about the Zelda thing.

"We should probably get to bed soon." Roy said, looking at the time.

"Since when do you care about that?" Ike asked.

"Hm… You're right." Roy replied. Just then, Pit came into the room with a buttload of pillows.

"Woah! What's with all the pillows?" Ike asked.

Pit walked over to Link's bed and dropped the pillows. "Link kicked me out of my room. So I'm staying here." He said.

"Wait, what?" Marth asked.

"Me and Link are swapping rooms. That okay?" Pit asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Fine with us. But tell me why you have two-hundred pillows." Roy said.

"I like pillows." Was Pit's simple response.

If there were crickets at that resort, they could be heard.

"…Anyway, I'm gonna go get my other pillows." Pit said and rushed out the door.

"Wait, he has more?!" Roy exclaimed. As they waited for Pit to return, the other three swordsmen got dressed and ready for bed. Just as Marth finished brushing his teeth, Pit came in the room dragging a giant blanket filled with pillows.

"Oh my glob, Pit! What the fudge?!" Roy exclaimed.

"Did you buy a pillow store?!" Ike yelled.

"What? I don't see what's wrong with having this many pillows. It's a perfectly normal amount!" Pit yelled.

"A perfectly normal amount is two, Pit. Not three hundred." Marth said.

"Whatever." Pit said and dragged the blanket, that was big enough for three king-sized beds, over to the corner of the room. The other three watched as Pit took the pillows he dumped on Link bed earlier and put them with the other pillows. After that, Pit jumped into the pile of pillows and pulled the blanket over him.

So, now there were fifty pillows and a Pit, all wrapped up by an enormous blanket like a cocoon.

"Now I've seen everything." Marth said.

"Is that what he sleeps in? A cocoon of pillows?" Roy asked.

"Yep!" Pit yelled. Ike facepalmed and Marth rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to bed." Marth said. Both he and Ike headed to their respective beds and Roy looked over a pillow that Pit had accidentally left by Link's bed. An idea came into Roy's head and he quickly grabbed the pillow.

"Roy will you cut the light of- ah!" Marth exclaimed when a pillow hit the back of his head. He heard Roy snicker and turned around. Roy was on the other side of the room, snickering at Marth. The prince looked down at the small heart shaped pillow Roy had thrown at him. Marth gave a sarcastic laugh and picked up the pillow. Roy ran when Marth threw it at him, and the pillow missed Roy but hit Ike, who was already under his covers and trying to sleep. He sat up and looked at the pillow. Holding it up, he looked at Marth.

"Is this supposed to mean something?" He joked, referring to its shape. Marth rolled his eyes and walked over to the light switch. Ike tossed the pillow away just as Marth cut the lights off. Roy picked up the pillow and sat on his bed as everyone else lied down to sleep. But Roy sat up in his bed, and looked over at Marth's bed.

_Pomf!_

Marth sighed and threw the pillow back at Roy. "Go to bed, Roy." He said.

_Pomf!_

Marth cut on the lamp next to his bed and looked at Roy. He was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, grinning at Marth. "What the heck Roy? I said go to sleep!" Marth said and threw the pillow back at Roy. After that he lied back down and cut his lamp off.

_Pomf!_

Marth cut his lamp back on. "Roy!" He exclaimed.

Roy looked at Marth and said, "Hey, it wasn't me bro." Marth could hear snickering coming from Ike's bed. Ike was lying down in his bed with his face halfway under the covers, be he had no pillow and it was clear he was snickering.

"Ike!" Marth yelled and threw the mercenary's pillow back at him.

_Pomf!_

Ike fell of his bed laughing when Roy threw the heart pillow at Marth while the prince was sitting up. Marth grabbed the heart pillow and threw it right at Roy. It hit Roy smack in the face and Ike couldn't control his laughter.

"What's so funny?" Pit asked as he rubbed his eyes. Ike was rolling on the floor laughing, Roy was on his back on the floor with a pillow in his face, and Marth was sitting up in his bed as he threw his other pillow at Ike. Pit immediately ducked back into his cocoon of pillows. Ike stopped laughing and threw Marth's pillow back at him. Marth caught the pillow and put it on his bed.

"GO TO SLE-" _Pomf!_

Ike started laughing again as well as Roy after the general threw the heart pillow at Marth again. Marth growled and glared daggers at the two.

"SHUT!" He yelled as he threw the pillow at Roy.

"UP!" Marth threw his other pillow at Ike. "I JUST WANT TO-" _Pimf!_

Marth was cut off when Pit threw a tiny bean bag at Marth. Marth growled in frustration and threw the tiny bean bag at Pit harshly. _Smack!_ Everyone could hear it hit Pit's face and the angel was knocked back by the impact, causing his head to hit the wall.

"GO TO SLEEP, YOU IDIOTS." Marth cut his lamp off and pulled his cover over him completely. However, a quiet sobbing could be heard and Marth sat up in his bed. This time Ike cut his lamp on as Pit started to sob and Ike and Roy walked over to the angel.

"Pit? You okay? Let me see." Ike said. Pit crawled out of his hill of pillows and over to Ike. Ike looked at Pit and both he and Roy could see the black eye Marth had given him.

"Ouch." Roy winced. Ike turned to Marth as Roy comforted the sobbing angel.

"What?" Marth asked.

"He was just playing, Marth. You didn't need to throw it so hard." Ike said.

"You guys shouldn't have been ticking me off!" Marth exclaimed.

"He's just a kid, Marth!" Roy yelled. Marth rolled his eyes and pulled his covers back over him. However Pit's sobbing made him feel bad about what he did.

"I, I, *sniffle* hit my head, *sob* too." Pit said. "It hurts…"

Roy gave the angel a comforting hug. "It's okay, Marth's just a jerk." He said. Feeling extremely guilty, Marth got out of his bed and walked over to Pit. Ike and Roy glared at the prince but backed up so Marth could apologize. Pit was sitting on the floor so Marth kneeled down to look at him. Pit looked at Marth and the prince winced when he saw Pit's eye.

"I'm sorry, Pit. I didn't mean to throw it that hard. I-"

_Pomf!_

Pit stopped slowly stopped crying and started laughing after Ike hit Marth with a pillow.

"That apology sucked. Do it better." Ike joked. He jumped back when Marth tried to hit him with a pillow. Roy pulled Pit back and motioned to Pit's mountain of pillows as Marth stood up. The prince growled at Ike and clutched his pillow tightly. He swung it and hit Ike right in the face and the mercenary stumbled back.

"Oh, you're getting it now prince!" Ike laughed and swung his pillow at Marth. Marth dodged it and jumped back.

"You'll have to be faster than that Ike!" Marth said.

"Yah!" Roy exclaimed as he ran over to Marth holding a long pillow. He hit the prince in the back of the head and just before Ike could hit Marth, the prince yelled, "STOP!" Everyone stopped including Pit who had just jumped out of his pile of pillows. Marth stood up, took his tiara off and placed it on the dresser next to his bed. "Okay."

And immediately everyone began hitting each other with pillows of every kind.

_Pomf! Pomf! Pomf!_ Was all that could be heard besides their laughter. At one point Marth hit Ike and knocked the mercenary on his butt. Marth laughed at him and Ike pulled out his sword.

"Ah!" Marth yelled when Ike swung his sword at Marth. But instead of pain, Marth felt the sword hit him softly, even though he was certain the mercenary swung the sword harshly. Then Ike laughed and jabbed Marth with his sword, which bent like it wasn't metal.

"What the-? Is that thing fake?" Marth asked. Ike laughed and nodded.

"Why do you have a plushie Ragnell?" Marth asked.

"So I can do this. Hey Pit!" Ike yelled and the angel looked at him. Pit fell on his back in fear when Ike swung his sword at him. Ike then pretended like he was going to stab Pit, but again the fake sword bent like a pillow when it hit Pit. Ike laughed when he saw Pit's reaction and the angel tripped him.

"Haha! In your face!" Pit exclaimed and jumped back. The four continued to pillow fight, causing quite the ruckus and disturbing many people who were trying to sleep. So those people put earplugs in and went back to sleep, save for three people.

"Do you hear that?" Samus asked.

"I certainly can." Zelda said.

"Yeah, me too." Peach said.

"Well Zelda can hear it the most so what does it sound like?" Samus asked.

"Laughter. Lots of it. I think it's coming from the swordsmen's room." Zelda said. "Should we go check it out?"

"I'm going back to sleep so no thanks." Peach said. Zelda agreed but Samus didn't.

"I'll go check it out myself then." She said and left. When Samus reached the guys' room and open the door, she did not expect to see what she saw.

Pit had pillows all over him like armor, yelling some thing about being a pillow knight while jumping on Roy's bed, Roy had built himself a crappy pillow fort and was hiding in it while holding a fork, Ike had his fists in pillow cases with pillows in them and was boxing with Marth who was doing the same thing.

"What in the name of, something, are you guys doing?!" Samus exclaimed. Everyone immediately stopped and looked at Samus.

"Uh…"

"Um…"

"Er…"

"Pillow fight?" Pit finally said.

"A pillow fight? I thought only girls did that. Gee, this sure does make men out of you guys." Samus said.

"I can explain." Ike said.

"Well, I blame Roy. He started it." Marth said.

Roy stood up to yell at Marth but he knocked his pillow fort down in the process. "Aw…" He whined.

"Do you guys have anything to say for yourselves?" Samus asked.

"…"

"That's what I thought."

_Pomf!_

Marth and Ike backed up and pointed at Pit. Samus sighed and looked at the heart-shaped pillow. "Really?" She asked.

"Are you afraid to fight with pillows?" Pit asked. Samus threw the pillow at Pit's face.

"Does that answer your question?"

And before the bounty hunter knew it, she was wrapped up in this whole pillow fighting mess with them.

* * *

"Ugh! What is that racket?!" Link whined and put his pillow over his head.

Miraculously he was fully healed now thanks to Zelda. But that didn't matter because now Link couldn't sleep with all the noise coming from upstairs. Sonic and Falco were completely unfazed by it but Link, with his ears, could hear everything. After being bugged to death by it, Link decided to stop it. He left the room, took the elevator to the next floor, and stomped over to the room where the noise was coming from. However, Link noticed that it was his old room he was standing in front of and wondered what was going on. He put his ear to the door and could hear laughter.

_"Watch out Ike!"_

_ "She almost got you man!"_

_ "Shut up, I'll show you guys!"_

Link backed up, wondering what on earth could be happening. _"Maybe they're playing a video game?"_ He thought. That seemed like the most likely explanation, so when Link opened the door, he had no idea how wrong he was.

"Face the wrath of my pillow sword!" Roy yelled, holding up a long pillow.

"You call that a pillow sword? This is a pillow sword!" Ike exclaimed, holding his plushie Ragnell.

"No fair Samus! I'm not as acrobatic as you!" Marth whined when he missed, _again._

Samus chuckled and hit Marth in the back of the head, "You'll just have to be quicker, Marth!"

Link looked at the scene with his eyes wide and his jaw on the ground. Pillows were strewn across the floor and everywhere else, there was even a pillow on the ceiling fan. Cotton balls were lying here and there, and feathers were flying everywhere. EVERYWHERE. The whole room looked like it was made a pillows, feathers, and stuffing. Just then, Pit bursted out of a pile of pillows with a cannon of some sort.

"None of you are a match for my… PILLOW CANNON! Rawr!" Pit began blasting tiny fluffy pillows at everyone and Roy took cover in his pathetic pillow fort, which he rebuilt. Pillow smacked walls and faces, cotton lay in piles everywhere, and it was raining feathers so badly, that the term raining turkeys and chickens could be used. Link stared in amazement at the chaos that was happening before him. And when Marth noticed him, everyone slowly stopped and turned to Link.

"…Link?" Samus asked.

Link's eyes were huge and his jaws could go no lower or else it might break. Link, however, shook his head and regained his composure, but he still couldn't get a word out. "Um… uh… er… I…" He stuttered.

Samus walked over to Link and gave him a pillow. "Want to join the party?" She asked.

Link hit her in the face with it. "Does that answer your question?" And before Link knew it, he got sucked into the whole pillow fighting mess. And the pillow Samus gave Link, was the very same pillow that started that fight.

That same little heart-shaped pillow.

* * *

**And thus, an epic night was had and for some reason they woke up with hangovers the next day.**

**Wow, I used the word pillow so many times! Just how many times do you think that word was used in the story? Not counting the author's note of course. I might give a prize to the first person who guesses right.**

**No idea what the next chapter should be, and I can't do the 'Toon Link finds Atlantis' thing because turns out, that's harder to write then I thought. But I'll eventually get around to that. So, yo! I need some ideas UP IN HERE. All suggestions will be appreciated and adored not minding if they are good or bad. All ideas welcome! And telling by this chapter, anything can happen! So, questions!**

**1) Should I start with them all waking up the next day in the next chapter?  
2) Future chapter idea: Dance contest? Yes or no?  
3) Future chapter idea: Singing contest? Yes or no?  
4) How many times was the word 'pillow' used(not including AN)?**

**That's all I have, and yes, I'm serious about question 4. Here's a fun question: What pairings are you rooting for? I'll tell you mine which are ZeLink and, well, I personally prefer IkexSamus but I've made such a rant about SaMarth... Bah, I'm rooting for you, Ike! Go get her man before Prince Pretty Pants does! Anyway, please review and answer the questions if you can! Suggestions welcome! I know this AN is long but this is the last thing I'm gonna say, I swear.**

**PILLOWS!**


	12. They're Fighting Over Nothing, Really

**Phew! Okay. I had to rush the ending of this chapter so it might be terrible. I'm very sorry about that. But the begining and middle have some really funny parts so I guess that makes up for it. I don't know. ****I rushed it because I really wanted to post this chapter soon. Why? I'll explain that at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Well, I'm still rushing with this AN so I'll just go ahead and say that Ignitious guessed correctly about how many times the word 'pillow' was used in the last chapter. 78 times, if you do not count the Author's note. Jmancman guessed almost right. But he(I assume) counted the AN. I gave him second place. ****I myself didn't actually count, but I used a little thing called Ctrl+F to figure that out. Anyway, I'm not good with rewards, so I'll allow then to pick their own. Possiblities? I have no idea, just pick a prize.**

**Anyway, onto this chapter! Because I'm still rushing!**

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hello? Anybody there?" Meta Knight asked as he knocked on the door. "Ike, you said you would surf with me today. Well, if you can keep up, that is." Meta Knight waited a little longer and knocked on the door again. "Ike, I know you're in there. You never wake up before seven!"

Sonic walked over to Meta Knight who was still waiting. "What are you doing?" Sonic asked as he yawned.

"Trying to get Ike up. You?" Meta Knight asked.

"I'm looking for Pit. We were going to go to the amusement park again today." Sonic replied.

"Hm. Well, I'm not sure if anyone is going to open the door for us." Meta Knight said.

"Hang on, I got this." Sonic said and Meta Knight backed up. Sonic knocked on the door and said, "Pizza!" Nothing.

"Well, that usually works for Roy, though he's probably passed out. Let's try this." Knocking on the door again, Sonic said, "Pit! Palutena's here!" Nope. "Darn. One last try. You might want to plug your ears."

"Why?" Meta Knight asked.

"Marth doesn't know how to wake up, but this should work." Sonic replied. Meta Knight covered his ears and Sonic took a deep breath.

"MARTH, ZELDA WANTS TO MARRY YOU!"

Total, complete, silence.

"Drat. That worked before." Sonic said. "Are they not even in there?"

"They are. You can hear Ike snoring." Meta Knight said. Sonic listened closely.

_ZZZZ*snort*zzzz..._

"…Yep. How do we get in then?" Sonic asked. Meta Knight stabbed the card key scanner with his sword and the door opened.

"...That's one way." Sonic said. Meta Knight tried to push the door open but something was blocking it. Backing up, he rammed it, and the door swung open. Both Sonic's and Meta Knight's jaws dropped when they looked inside.

Feathers. Cotton. Pillows. As far as the eye could see.

Empty pillows were strewn across floor, cotton was piled up here and there, and a foot a feathers covered the entire floor. It was a fluffy paradise. Meta Knight looked up and sweat dropped when he saw Pit on the ceiling fan.

"Found Pit." He said.

Sonic looked up and facepalmed. "Where's Ike?" He asked. Meta Knight looked around the room. Like snow on the ground, everything was covered in feathers. EVERYTHING. He could see lumps in the feathers and guessed that they probably were the swordsmen. Meta Knight sighed and facepalmed.

"I'm going to surf by myself. Have fun walking through all those feathers." The knight said and walked off. Sonic sweatdropped and walked into the room. He closed the door behind him so no one else would see the mess. He walked under the fan, swishing feathers around as he did so.

"Pit!" He whispered in a yelling kind of way. "Pit!" Sonic did not want to wake up Marth, or worse, Roy. Roy got up at nine everyday or later. Wake him up any earlier, and you're signing your death warrant.

"Pit!" Sonic seethed. "Pit get your feathery butt down here! Pit!" Something under the feathers stirred, causing Sonic to flinch. He looked over at what had moved and saw Roy's red hair.

"Pit! Please, please, pleeease wake up! And do it quietly!" Sonic whispered. Pit stirred and yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at Sonic.

Down at Sonic.

Down.

_Down. _

_I'M LOOKING DOWN._

"Eek!" Pit exclaimed and slid off the fan. Sonic caught him, more like Pit landed on him, before the angel could cause a loud crash. Sonic looked over at Roy who was still asleep. Before Pit could say anything Sonic covered his mouth.

"Don't say anything; if you wake up Roy, we're both dead. You hear me?!" Sonic whispered. Pit nodded and Sonic let go. The two slowly and quietly walked over to the door but just as Pit was about to open the door, the floor creaked loudly. Very loudly. So loud in fact, that Sonic and Pit were sure it did that just to wake up Roy and get them killed. The two looked over at Roy who was still asleep.

"Thank god." Sonic said.

Roy's head snapped up and he looked at them.

Pit froze in place and Sonic keep thinking, _"Don't look at the clock. Don't look at the clock. Don't look at the clock."_ Roy looked at the clock, 6:57am. He glared not daggers, but death at the two.

"Any last words?" He growled like a dragon.

"WHYYYYY?" Sonic yelled and fell on his knees.

"Palutena save me." Pit whimpered.

Roy pounced on them and began beating them in ways that would even Ike cry. Their screams of bloody murder woke the others up. Link sat up and spit out a mouth full of feathers. After that he walked right past the horror scene and out the door; heading for Zelda's room to see if maybe she would join him for breakfast. Samus woke up and felt something warm behind her. Looking back, she saw her own shook reflected in Ike's face. The two blushed and quickly jumped up in awkwardness.

"Uh… I have no idea what happened there." Ike said.

"Me, um, neither…" Samus said nervously. Noticing the screams of horror, the two turned to Roy who was still mauling Pit and Sonic. As of right now, Roy was using Sonic's quills like wolverine claws. Samus and Ike quickly pulled the rabid teen off of Pit and Sonic. Ike held him down as Samus checked on the victims.

"You guys okay?" She asked. Pit nodded and Sonic replied by running through the door, leaving a hole in it.

"I don't think Sonic's okay." Ike said as Roy struggled under his grip. Samus rolled her eyes and checked over Pit.

"Aw, sweetie? Why don't you go find Peach so she can patch you up?" Samus said sweetly. Pit nodded and left the room. Roy was still struggling and was actually trying to bite Ike. He succeeded.

"OW! Geez he has teeth like a dragon's!" Ike exclaimed and knocked Roy back. Roy stumbled and fell right on top of Marth. He quickly got up as Marth groaned and rubbed his head. The prince got up and looked at the clock.

"Ike? What day is it?" Marth asked.

"S-Sunday?" Ike stuttered in fear.

"LIAR!" Marth yelled and threw a rock at Ike.

It hit the mercenary in the head and he yelled, "OW! Where did he get a rock?!"

"Today is Saturday! Do you know what I said about waking me up earlier than ten on SATURDAY?!" Marth yelled.

"If that happens then whoever woke you up will suffer your wrath which is ten times worse than mine?" Roy said while shaking. Marth chuckled.

"Funny how _you_ remember when YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WOKE ME UP!" Marth yelled and tackled Roy. Now Marth was the one doing the choking.

"What's the deal? I thought Marth always got up early." Samus said.

"Not on Saturdays. It's the only day he sleeps in so if he doesn't get to sleep, you're in for a world of pain." Ike replied.

"So it's, don't wake Roy up early any day, and don't wake Marth up early on Saturdays? You got a rule or something?" Samus asked.

"No, just those two morons. Now let's go before Marth turns on us." Ike said and he and Samus ran out of the room.

* * *

_That afternoon…_

"Jerk!"

"Buttface!"

"Weakling!"

"Pigeon!"

"Idiot!"

"Moron!"

"Pokemon abuser!"

"Oh, you did not just go there."

"Oh yes I did."

"Chicken!"

"Spot hogger!"

"Spot stealer!"

Snake groaned as he listened to Red and Falco throw insults at each other.

"Crybaby!" Falco yelled.

"Ledge watcher!" Red shouted.

"I am not!" Falco gasped.

"Yes you are! I've seen you. You wait for someone to fall off the ledge, and then you grab it before they can like the ledgehog you are!" Red yelled.

"Grrr, chair-melter!"

"Dodo bird!"

Snake growled as the two continued, and tried to read his newspaper. But the two kept going on and on and on and on, until finally they walked away while still insulting each other.

"Geez those two just won't shut up!" Snake exclaimed.

"Yeah, they keep fighting over that same stupid spot. Idiots." Wolf said as he continued tanning, even though he had fur.

"Hm… That same spot, eh? Maybe I could do something about it." Snake said.

"What, you're not gonna start sitting there, are you?" Wolf asked.

"No, then I would just get hurt. But what if there was no spot for them to argue over?" Snake asked.

"I have no idea what you are planning, but it's not a good idea. Both Falco and Red hold grudges for a long time." Wolf said. Snake ignored him and walked off.

"He has no idea what he's doing…"

* * *

"Teach them to wake me up at 5am, disturb me when I'm spying, and to argue as loud as possible when I'm trying to read!" Snake grumbled as he placed about twelve things of C4 on top of the spot that Red and Falco were arguing over. Backing up really far away from the spot, he got out his remote.

"Say goodbye to your good-for-nothing spot, idiots." And _boom!_ The explosion could be heard for miles. Somewhere within those miles, Falco and Red stopped arguing when they heard the explosion.

"Did you hear that?" Red asked.

"Of course stupid! But, it sounded like it came from…"

Both Falco and Red froze in place.

"OUR SPOT!"

They both ran off immediately, not realizing what they just said together. They both ran as fast as possible, making it to the spot in no time. Well, it wasn't an area anymore, it was a hole. Both Falco's and Red's jaws dropped when they saw the hole where their spot once was. They slowly walked over to it and Falco fell on his knees. Pounding his fists on the ground, he yelled, "NOOOOOO! MY SPOT! WHYYYYY?!"

"Who could have done this to my spot?!" Red exclaimed.

Falco looked at him. "Your spot? It's still mine!" He yelled.

"No, it's mine! That was _my_ spot!" Red shouted.

Falco jumped in the hole and peered at Red. "Well now it's _my_ hole!" He yelled.

"What?! It was my spot so this is my hole!" Red yelled.

"No! It's mine!"

"Get your filthy feathers out of it!"

"You have no right to tell me what to do!"

"I do if you're in MY hole!"

"It's mine, I tell you! MINE!"

Snake jumped out of the bush he was hiding behind. "Oh my god! How are you still fighting over it?! I blew the dang spot up, so it's my hole anyway!" He yelled.

Falco and Red glared at Snake with all the hatred they had. "YOU BLEW UP OUR SPOT?!" They yelled with venom in their voices.

"Oh, crap." Snake said and bolted. Red and Falco chased after him; murder written on their faces.

* * *

"So then I turn to see Marth looking at me like he was about to kill me. I have no idea what I did to tick him off so badly. Later I learned that we were having a team battle and I wasn't supposed to knock him off." Ike said and took a bite of his taco.

"Well that didn't end well for you, did it?" Samus asked.

"Nope. Not at all. Especially when he grabbed a Smash Ball and used it on me instead of Mario. I really hate it when Team Attacks are turned on." Ike said.

"Yeah, me too." Samus replied. Earlier, after just walking around and chatting for a couple hours, Ike didn't even realize how fast time went by. He had asked Samus if maybe she would like to join him for lunch, and she said yes. Now, Ike and Samus where eating at a Taco Bell together. Ike was eating a chicken supreme, and Samus was just eating a soft taco.

"Has anything embarrassing happened to you in a match before?" Ike asked.

"Well, yeah, of course." Samus raised her finger telling Ike to wait as she took a sip of her Coke. "One time, I slipped over nothing when I was trying to dodge that giant hog that runs across the Bridge of Eldin stage. I went flying right into a Bob-omb, that was next to a blast box."

"Ouch." Ike winced. "Thank goodness you can't feel pain in matches."

"Yeah," Samus replied. The two were silent for a while as they ate their lunch.

"Hey, Ike?" Samus asked.

"Yeah?" Ike replied.

"Does, does Marth ever talk about me?"

Ike nearly chocked. "M-Marth, you say?"

Samus nodded. "Yeah. So does he?"

"Well, um, not really." Ike said.

"Oh." Samus said, seeming disappointed.

"Why do you ask?" Ike asked.

"I was, just wondering." Samus said.

"Oh, okay." Ike said. The two finished their meal and left the Taco Bell. Just as they did, however,

"It's my hole! Why don't you just-"

"Back off bird! If I say it's mine, then it's-"

"You two are both idiots! I blew up that hole so it's-"

Red, Falco, and Snake were fighting and yelling at the same time. Ike and Samus could barely make out what they were yelling, nor did they want to. They both silently agreed to ignore the fight and headed back to the resort. They both did a pretty good amount of chatting as they headed there, and both got to know the other better. Once they reached the resort, it was clear lots of time had passed and Samus remembered something.

"Oh, Peach and Zelda might be worried about me. I should probably find them." Samus said.

"Uh- Okay." Ike replied.

"Sorry, but who knows how panicked Peach may be. But, I did have a fun time today, even if it was just lunch and talking." Samus said.

"Really?" Ike asked.

"Yeah! You're more fun than I thought you were, actually. Anyway, I should probably go. See you tomorrow?"

Ike nodded. "Yeah!" He said. Samus smiled and waved goodbye as she ran off. Ike waved back and watched as she ran out of sight.

"Yes!" He cheered to himself. Thinking over the events of that day, he headed back to his hotel room. However, he failed to notice a certain red-head in a bush watching him.

_"Dangit! Ike got to spend a whole day with Samus! She had a good time too. That's not good. I have to figure out a way to keep Ike away from Samus, but how…"_ Roy started to think of a plan as he followed the mercenary back to their hotel room. _"Yes! That's perfect…"_

* * *

**Yeah, I rushed this so it's not that good. Sorry.**

**Gee, I wonder what Roy's plan is. I actually have no idea, really. No, seriously, I don't. I slapped that last part in there to save time. Oh well. I'll just let you guys make that up. No, I'm serious.**

**Now to explain why I rushed this. I have something to announce. You guys remember The Chibis Shall Rise, right? Well, for those of you that do, then I have good news. In about three days, I'll be posting TCSR's sequel, which is to be called, 'Chibimania'. I have already written chapter one and two of Chibimania but I would at least like to get chapter three done before my deadline. My deadline is April 25th, by the way. Why? I don't know. I'll explain that later. I think my profile has more info.**

**I hope you guys are excited about that. If not, I'm gonna cry. I mean it. Seriously. So, um, I'm still rushing to post this so, someone think up Roy's plan for me because I have no idea about that. Those who do not like SaMarth don't have to think up Roy's plan. Yeah. Til next time, I guess.**


	13. The Love Potion

**Helloooo! Guys I have some news. MY BRAIN IS FRIED. *facedesk* Buuuuut, luckily Shining Scales gave me some motivation to get up and write something! So special thanks to her. And thanks to all my reviewers but unfortunetly I used none of your ideas. I used three people's ideas in this chapter, though I got them via PM and not review. **

**Credit to KoalaNoob, Minedirt, and my awesome cousin for the three ideas in this chapter. Roy's plan came from my cousin, the Falce and Red part came from KoalaNoob, and Minedirt ****gave me the idea for Roy's disguise. Now you're all probably wondering what that means. Well, find out!**

* * *

Peach sighed and relaxed in her chair. Today was perfect and peaceful, but it wouldn't be for long.

"PEACH!" Roy yelled and almost tackled the princess.

"Whoa, Roy! What is it?" Peach asked.

"It's an emergency! Samus may be falling for Ike!" Roy yelled.

"What?!" Peach exclaimed.

"It's true. I saw it wit me own eyes!" Roy said.

"This no time to be acting silly Roy. This is serious! What do we do?" Peach asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. That's why I came to you actually. You see, Ike and Samus are going to be meeting again today-"

"Again? Wait, when did you see them together?" Peach asked.

"Yesterday. It took me all night to come up with something but now I have it." Roy said.

"I wished you had told me earlier." Peach said.

"Whatever. Now listen, we don't have much time. I need you to make a love potion of some sort for Marth."

"A love potion? Ugh, why did I never think of that before? I'll get right on it. But, how are we going to get Marth and Samus together and what about Ike?"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that. Now go!" Peach nodded and rushed off. Now all Roy had to do was get rid of Ike and get Samus and Marth together. And just his luck; Marth wasn't too far away reading a book at a table. Roy immediately rushed over to the prince.

"Hey Marth!" He exclaimed.

Marth jumped a bit but sighed when he saw Roy. "Do you _want_ to give me a heart attack?" He said.

"Sorry. But hey! Samus said she wanted to meet you this afternoon at that, area, where all the, restaurants are… "

Marth gave Roy a blank face. "You mean the food court?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah! That's what she said." Roy replied.

Marth sighed and closed his book. "Very well. Did she say what time?"

"Uh… Why don't you just go sit at a table at the food court and then you can read your book until she comes."

"Roy, you really need to start remembering things. See ya." Marth said and left.

"That was really easy." Roy said once Marth was gone. "But now for the hard part."

* * *

"I swear when I get my hands on that Snake, imma kill 'im!" Falco snarled under his breath. He surveyed the area, finding no signs of the mercenary.

"Dang, where is he?" Falco walked around cautiously, his gun at the ready. He kept looking around and eventually started walking backwards. Another person did the same thing and eventually they backed right into each other.

"GARDAFIGSKL!" Falco fired his gun as the person and immediately after that, flames hit his face. Falco coughed out smoke and looked at who was in front of him.

"Oh, it's just you." Both he and Red said. Falco looked at the flamethrower in Red's hands.

"Why do you have a flamethrower? You have a freaking Charizard to Pete's sake." Falco said.

"…Right. But this is funner." Red replied.

"Fun-ner? That's not even a word." Falco said.

"Do you _want_ me to turn you in fried chicken?" Red asked.

"…No."

"Then I suggest you shut up."

Falco and Red stood there in an awkward silence for awhile.

"…Hey." Falco said.

"What?"

"Snake blew up a thing that both you and me wanted. So technically, we're both going after him."

"Yeah, so?"

"How about a temporary truce? We'll both hunt down Snake, kill him, and then after that we'll go back to hating each other. Sound fair?" Falco asked.

Red thought about it. "Fine. But remember, this is only temporary."

"Good. Now let's go kill that idiot." Falco said.

"Right." Red said.

The two nodded at each other and together they searched for Snake all around the resort.

Meanwhile, Snake was hiding under his box watching the two from a bush. Yes, he was hiding in a bush under a box. Snake looked down at the small booklet he had and started writing in it.

"Snake's log: I don't have three bounty hunters on me, but I have two rabid immature idiots, which is more dangerous. And one of them has a flamethrower. And I used up all my C4 on blowing up their stupid spot. So technically, if they find me, I'm totally screwed." Snake said aloud as he wrote the words down.

Suddenly, Snake's box as well as the bush he was hiding under, both disappeared in a sudden rush of flames. Snake looked up and saw Red and Falco who were smirking at him.

"Ey, try not to talk out loud when you're hiding." Falco said.

Snake looked back down at the booklet and wrote: "They found me. I'm screwed."

"Royally." Red said and aimed his flamethrower at Snake. Falco did the same with his gun. "Any last words?" He asked.

Snake closed the booklet, put it in his pocket, and stood up. "One," He said.

"HELP!" Snake took off running and Red and Falco ran after him.

* * *

Samus reached the food court and looked around. There were lots of people, but she didn't see Ike.

_"I told him to meet me here." _Samus thought. _"Maybe he's late."_

_Earlier…_

"What the heck Roy?!" Ike exclaimed as Roy tried to push him into a closet.

"Get in there!" Roy exclaimed and tackled Ike, successfully locking the mercenary in the closet.

Multiple swear words could be heard but Roy ignored them and went to check on Peach.

_Now... _Samus waited awhile, but still didn't see Ike. She did, however, see Marth reading a book. The bounty hunter shrugged and figured Ike must've been doing something else. She walked over to the table Marth was sitting at and joined him.

"Hey Marth." She said.

"Oh, hi Samus." Marth said and closed his book.

"Have you seen Ike?"

"No."

"Oh… Do you mind having lunch with me then?"

"Not at all."

Meanwhile, Roy was watching them. He was wearing a waiter's outfit along with a fake moustache. The general was planning on pretending to be a waiter or something to trick Marth and Samus. That way, he could give Marth Peach's love potion without Marth being suspicious. Roy watched them chat for awhile as he waited on Peach. It wasn't long until the princess ran over to Roy with two fancy cups that looked like they were for milkshakes. In fact, they were milkshakes.

"Here. You take this to them and just say it was on the house or something." Peach said.

"Uh, do they both have the potion or-"

"No, just this one." Peach said and pointed to the milkshake in Roy's right hand. "Make _sure_ you give that one to Marth okay? Samus already has a crush on him so it won't be necessary."

Roy nodded. "You know, it would have been more romantic if you just put it in one so-"

"Roy, just bring them the freaking smoothies." Peach said.

"Fine, fine. I'm going."

Peach watched nervously as Roy walked over to them.

"So now Snake's in the fight?" Marth asked.

"Yup. Snake, Red, and Falco. Three stupid idiots fighting over something stupid like a hole." Samus replied.

"Just when I thought nothing could be crazier…" Marth sighed.

"Ahem."

Both Samus and Marth looked at the waiter who just walked up.

"My name is... Fred, and I'll be your waiter." He said.

"Waiter? We're at a food court." Marth said.

"This resort doesn't have five stars for nothing." 'Fred' said. He placed two milkshakes on their table. "These are on the house, for the lovely couple."

"Uh, oh we're not like that." Marth said.

"Yeah, we're not." Samus said.

The waiter gave them a smirk. "Whatever you say…" He said and walked off.

"Uh… Well that was weird." Marth said.

"Well hey; at least he didn't just give us one." Samus said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Roy ran back over to Peach and they both watched Marth and Samus drink their shakes. It didn't take long; both shakes were gone in a flash. The two waited for a while, but Marth didn't do anything.

"You gave the strawberry one to Marth, right?" Peach asked.

"Um…" Roy didn't have to answer because Samus suddenly tackled Marth and started kissing him. Peach took a lot of pictures and Roy nearly had a nosebleed.

"Well, that's one way to get him to like her." Peach said.

"Yeah…" Roy said.

Meanwhile Ike was still in that closet. Several minutes had passed and Ike began to get furious.

"The _one time_ I forget my sword and this happens!" Ike growled. He tackled the door to the small closet again and again.

"Ugh! When I get out of here I am going to KILL Roy! Samus probably thinks I stood her up!" Ike thought for a moment. "Roy is so dead!" He growled. The mercenary continued to tackle the door over and over.

_"This thing's gotta give sometime…" _He thought. Ike tackled the door again, and again, and again and then finally the door bursted open and Ike stumbled out.

"Finally I'm o-" Ike stopped himself when he saw Marth and Samus.

Marth, his best friend, was on the ground and making out with Samus, his crush. Ike twitched.

"MAAAARRRRRTH!"

* * *

**O.o Marth is going to be more screwed than Snake in a few seconds.**

**Thanks for reading! But it might be awhile until the next chapter comes out, and well as an update for Chibimania. Like I said before, my brain is fried. X_x So... Yeah, sorry. I had to FORCE myself to write this chapter. But I'll try my best on the next!**

**Shoutout for Kawaii: I don't know if you are reading this, but I hope you are. I know I'm more likely to catch you on Chibimania but it's pretty obvious it's going to be awhile before I update that. But I just wanted to say, I MISS YOU. Please review either this story or Chibimania if you are reading this!**

**That is all.**


	14. Consequences and Rewards

"MAAAARRRRRTH!" Ike yelled with all the rage in the world. Samus broke away from Marth and the prince looked at Ike.

"Oh, dear gods." Marth whimpered. Roy and Peach stared wide eyed at the furious Ike, and they instantly knew that they screwed up. Terribly. The very ground shook as Ike walked over to Marth who was now completely frozen in fear. Even Samus backed up; Ike was _really_ mad. Marth gulped and he looked at Ike who was now directly in front of him.

"Marth…" Ike growled with the very voice of a dark god. Marth silently prayed that his life would be spared.

"What. The. Heck." Ike snapped. In an instant Marth took off running for his life nearly as fast as Sonic and Ike chased after him.

"WHAT THE HECK, MARTH?! IS THIS YOUR WAY OF HELPING ME?!" Ike yelled furiously.

"I didn't do it!" Marth yelled as he hid behind a palm tree. Ike's fist went right through it and Marth saw it right next to his face. The prince took off running again and Ike pursued. Marth ran and zigzagged through the crowds. Many people were pushed out of the way but that wasn't on either of the smashers' minds at the moment. Marth ducked under tables, jumped over fences, he even knocked over a fat guy *cough*Dedede*cough* just to try to slow Ike down. Dedede went flying when Ike ran into him and the mercenary showed no signs of slowing.

_"I'm screwed. I am so screwed. I am going to be royally screwed!"_ Marth was practically crying in his mind as he continued to run.

"MAAAARRRTH! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ike yelled and he just ran over or bursted through everything in sight, even a brick wall.

_"Gods help me!"_ Marth prayed. And luckily for him, his prayers were answered. Sorta. Marth kept running until he eventually ran right into Snake who was still running from Falco and Red. As the two collapsed on the ground, Ike ran over to Marth.

"MARTH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR KISSING SAMUS!" Ike yelled.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Snake exclaimed and got up. Red and Falco stopped to watch as Ike and Snake glared death at Marth. Marth slowly started backing away as the two mercenaries started coming closer.

"Uh… Uh…" Marth was scared out of his mind. Unless one of these idiots ruined his hair, there was no way he would have enough rage to take them both out. But then again, there was ONE way.

"Hey. HEY!" Marth yelled and both Snake and Ike stopped. "You… You can't hurt me! I have Rayquaza! RAYQUAZA!" Marth yelled.

Nothing happened.

"Well, that was a waste of our time. But now it's time to die, prince." Snake said and popped his knuckles. Marth couldn't help it. He bursted out crying on the spot. Now he wouldn't only be royally screwed, he'd be MUCH more screwed than a single pikmin fighting twenty Donkey Kongs and ten Bowsers. But luckily good ol' Lady Luck shined upon Marth, and Roy ran Snake over with a Jeep by accident.

"Oops." He said.

"Ike! Stop!" Peach yelled as she got out of the Jeep. Ike paid no attention and that made Peach angry. So she slapped him very hard.

"OW! Mother of Naga!" Ike exclaimed.

"Ike! Don't kill Marth!" Roy yelled as he got out of the Jeep.

"And just why shouldn't I?" Ike asked.

"It's our fault Samus did that." Peach said.

"What do you mean by that?" Ike asked.

"Uh, well, you see…"

"We put a love potion in Samus's drink." Peach interrupted Roy.

"What?!" Marth and Ike exclaimed.

"We were trying to get Samus and Marth together." Peach said.

"Why?!" Ike exclaimed.

"Well, I thought they would make a cute couple, but Roy here is the one who came up with the idea of using a love potion." Peach said.

Marth and Ike glared at Roy. "Look, okay, this is all just a big misunderstanding and-"

Roy was interrupted by Ike, "What the heck, Roy! You _knew_ about my feelings for Samus!" He yelled. Little did Ike know, Samus had finally caught up and was walking over to them.

"And you knew I liked Zelda! Me and Link fight about her all the time!" Marth exclaimed.

"Shut it, you." Ike snapped. Marth shut up.

"Now, WHY?! Why?! I know we're more like acquaintances than friends, but still! Why?" Ike asked.

"You weren't there in Melee!" Roy exclaimed.

"That has nothing to do with this! Roy, you were on of the few people who KNEW I loved Samus, and how long I've been trying to tell her! I've loved her for over a year now, you know!" Ike yelled. Marth noticed Samus but didn't say anything as Ike continued. Samus listened to everything and finally made herself known with a cough. Everyone turned and Ike gasped when he saw Samus.

"S-Samus!" He exclaimed.

"Was all that true, Ike?" Samus asked.

"Um… Y-you heard all of that?" Ike asked.

Samus nodded. "Now tell me, was it true?"

"Um… Yeah." Ike said with a little blush on his face.

"That's all I needed to know." Samus said before she ran over to Ike and kissed him. Everyone was shocked but no one was shocked more then Ike. The mercenary's eyes widened but he slowly closed them and hugged Samus as he kissed her back. Marth was silently cheering inside because, well, he's wanted them to get them together for awhile. Samus broke away and smiled at Ike.

"Wait, but I thought you said you liked Marth!" Peach exclaimed.

"Nah, I knew about how you wanted to get me and him together, so I just decided to tease you." Samus said.

"Hey, that's mean!" Peach exclaimed.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who put a freaking love potion in my drink! I mean, really Peach?" Samus asked.

"That was Roy's idea." Peach replied.

"Speaking of which…" Ike said. Ike, Marth, Samus, and even Snake all turned to Roy who was slowly sneaking away.

"Roy…" They all growled.

"Meep." The general said and took off running, with everyone else following.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" They yelled.

"I REGRET NOTHIIIIIIIIIING!"

Peach, Falco, and Red just stood there, watching them go. That is, until Red turned to Falco and slapped him in the face.

"Oi! What ta heck was that for?!" He exclaimed.

"Snake is gone. So the truce is off." Red said and pointed his flamethrower at Falco.

"Ohoho, don't try me." Falco said and aimed him gun at Red. Instantly the two continued their all out war and that left only Peach standing there.

"Hm, so Marth likes Zelda huh?"


	15. New Plans

**MANY A VERY, VERY, SPECIAL THANKS TO 4everallways FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH THIS CHAPTER! SHE GAVE ME THE INSPIRATION I MOST DESPARATELY NEEDED, AND I ASSURE YOU, SMASH RESORT WILL BE CONTINUED.**

**Very, very, veeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyy special thanks to 4everallways, for if not for her, this wouldn't be possible! So super Yayz on that! I'm sure all of you are squealing with joy, right now, and yes! We're going to be screwing with the love lives of our beloved Smashers once again! And this time, more plots from Pit to get Sonic to swim, more meddling Peach, more idiot Roy, and more Oh-Dear-Naga-What-Did-I-Get-Myself-Into-This-Time, Marth! AREN'T YOU EXCITED?! I SURE AM! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Marth was peacefully reading his book in his room, not bothering to go outside today, mainly because he was severely sunburned. Almost to the point that his hair turned red. He turned a page in his book and winced; even his fingers were burnt. Well, that's what he gets for falling asleep on the beach without sunblock. Now every move he made hurt really badly. He winced again when he scratched his arm; the mosquito bites didn't really help his suffering.

Marth continued reading until he heard a knock at his door. He slowly closed his book, put it down, got up painfully and walked over to the door. He didn't even get a chance to open it, as the door was opened right in his face.

Falling on the floor and screaming in a bloody pain, Marth yelled, "SWEET MERCIFUL NAGA!"

At that time, Roy ran in, and accidentally tripped over the prince, falling on the floor himself. However the general quickly got up and turned to the still crying in pain Marth.

"Quick, Marth! You've gotta help me with something!" He yelled.

"GODS, ROY! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M CRYING IN PAIN?!" Marth yelled shamelessly as he got up.

"I don't care! Quick, put this on!" Roy exclaimed, shoving a dress at Marth.

"What the-? What the heck is this?!"

"No time to explain, just put it on!"

Marth blinked at Roy before slapping the general in the face. "You're crazy!"

Roy rubbed his cheek and frowned. "Gods, just put it on!" He yelled and started pulling the dress over Marth's head. Marth struggled furiously, yelling at Roy, who just continued to put the dress on Marth.

"Gah! Roy- Stop it! OW! THE BURNING!"

"Be still, Dangit! You'll rip it! ...There!"

Marth swore at Roy about how his flesh felt like it was going to burn right off his body, and then he slapped the general again. Roy ignored Marth completely and examined the prince, nodding his head in approval.

"You look pretty good!" He said.

Marth blinked at Roy and thought about how the general may have possibly fell to the summer heat and extreme loneliness. "Roy, maybe you should lie down-" Marth shut up when Roy turned the prince to one of the mirrors in the room.

"MY GOD, I'M GORGEOUS!" Marth exclaimed as anime sparkles appeared in his eyes and his inner girl took over. The dress was pure black, with long white sleeves, and very silky, but Marth just admired himself in the mirror.

Roy looked blankly at Marth and tugged on the prince's hair to give him a reality check, but that was a bad idea.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH THE ROYAL HAIR!" Marth yelled with more rage than a TowTow, and harshly slapped Roy across the room. Literally. Roy slammed into the wall and birds tweeted around his head as his eyes were replaced by swirls. "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M ADMIRING MY SEXY SELF?!" Marth yelled and turned back to the mirror.

Roy shook his head and stood up. "Uh, reality check, Marth, you're a dude, not a chick." Roy said.

Marth blinked and then facepalmed, making his red face even redder. "I hate it when that happens. But, dang, do I look good!"

Roy rolled his eyes and smiled. "Yep! You'll be the perfect date!"

Marth turned to Roy and finally noticed that Roy was wearing a tux. "What?!" He yelled in shock.

Roy wrapped his arm around Marth's shoulder and smirked. This didn't make the prince feel any better about where this was going. "Listen, I have come up with this perfect plan. First, you and me go to that ballroom party which is in, twenty minutes."

_"Oh gods, he's lost it."_ Marth thought and looked at the baseball bat on the dresser near him.

"Then, we'll do a few dances to convince everyone..."

Marth grabbed the bat without Roy noticing and aimed for his head.

"And as soon as I spot Ike and Samus, you steal away Ike while I steal away Samus, okay?" Roy asked and looked at Marth. His smile instantly disappeared when he saw the burning rage in Marth's eyes and the baseball bat flying right at his face.

"What?! You're saying you dressed me up in this stupid dress just to steal away Ike from Samus?!" Marth yelled.

Roy rubbed the large lump on his forehead. "What did you want me to take you out on a date? Because I'll do tha-"

_WHACK!_

"No! Heck no! Dear gods above, NO! I'm just wondering how in the world you haven't learned your lesson about not messing with other people's relationships! My gods, we practically beat the life lesson into you!" Marth yelled.

Roy's head spun as stars swirled around him and another bump formed on his head. "W-well, ugh..." Roy shook his head and stood up. "Look, just put the baseball bat down and just help me out here, okay?"

Marth crossed his arms. "Why should I?"

"Because I don't wanna get hit again!"

_Whack! _

"No you idiot! I meant why should I help you?!" Marth yelled.

Roy started to feel light headed but he shook it off. "Be-because, I kinda..." He said fading into an inaudible whisper.

"What? I didn't hear you." Marth said.

"I kinda like..."

"Say again?"

"I kinda..."

"Just spit it out Roy!"

"I KINDA LIKE SAMUS NOW!" Roy yelled.

Marth blinked. "...What?"

"OH FOR GODS SAKE!" Roy grabbed Marth's arm, harshly dragged him out the door, slammed it behind him, and dragged Marth down the hall.

"This is no way to treat your date."

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

"Thanks for meeting me," Pit whispered to a figure.

"No problem," the figure; a girl smiled. She was happy to help out a friend.

"I realize I barely know you, but you are the only person I could think of that would possibly be able to get him in that pool! Will you help me?"

"Of course," the girl whispered. "It's about time he learned to swim." The girl and Pit stepped out into the afternoon sunlight, revealing her bright pink hair. She was still wearing her red headband, but instead of her usual dress, she was now sporting a red two-piece bathing suit.

"Don't worry, I'll get that stubborn hedgehog in the water!" Amy said, before diving in the pool.

Pit sighed. "I hope this works..." he muttered to himself. Turning himself around to face the blue hedgehog in the distance, he yelled, "Hey, Sonic! I think that Doctor Eggman is terrorizing the resort!" Many people turned around and stared, but it was worth it when after a few seconds, Sonic came skidding to a halt next to him.

"Where is that no good idiot?" Sonic growled.

"In the pool," Pit said. Sonic gulped and turned towards the pool. His eyes jumped out of their sockets when Amy waved at him.

"Hi!" She shrieked happily.

"..."

"..."

"..."

It was a good two minutes until Sonic suddenly disappeared, leaving nothing but dust where he once was. Amy blinked and Pit facepalmed.

"I knew this was a bad idea..."

* * *

Peach sat in her room, plotting. Both her roommates were out; they had left to go to that ballroom party. Samus went with Ike, and Zelda just went because she could. Plus she didn't want to hang around Peach anymore, because the princess had been examining her all day. Finalizing the thoughts in her head, she let out a hearty, "Eureka!" and started writing down in a notebook.

_Peach's log:_

_I have found a brand new OTP. It's not Samus and Marth, or Ike and Sheik, but this time, it's Marth and Zelda! Aw, they are so cute when I imagine them! Zelda resting her head on Marth's hot chest as they sit in front of the sunset... Whoa, okay Peach, don't start falling for Marth. Sure he's hot, sexy, muscular, kind, hot, handsome and- Wait! I love Mario! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Ugh... Anyway, I have found the perfect way to get Zelda and Marth together tonight, and how convenient that there's a ballroom dance tonight! _

_...Uh-oh... I mean it's happening right now! I gotta hurry before something happens and put my plan into action!_

_Bye for now~ Peach._

And with that, Peach put on a dress, and ran out the door, dropping the book right on the floor.

* * *

**Hehehe... I made Roy seem gay and Marth really girly at the beginning... Now _that_ was fun! I love messing with MaRoy just as much as I do Samarth. Heck, I like doing that a LOT more! Maybe I'll even add it... Nah... Well... Nahhhh... YOU'LL JUST NEVER KNOW. OWO You'll also never know what I'll do about Roy's crush on Samus. Like le wind, I am a mystery... *vanishes*... *****falls flat on her face* Well, one thing you will know, I do NOT go for AmyxSonic, so you guys can forget that! **

**Anyway... Many more laughs to come, guys! KK out!**


	16. The Final Showdown

**Hiya guys! Long time no see, right? I'm sorry it took me so long to update this, but I had lost all inspiration, and I went of vacation for a long while. But now it's here, so yay! Unfortunately I'm going to be starting very school soon so the updates with probably stay slow. But with me, you never know, I might make five chapters in one night! So it's probably going to be unpredictable.**

**Anyway, I'm not starting off from the last chapter, sorry. No, this chapter takes off the next day. Mainly because I had no idea what to do with the last chapter. But, the chapter after this one will tell you what happened. I don't know when I'll post it, but it probably won't be today. Furthermore, my other story, 'Blazing' will be put on hold until I get a burst of motivation to write the next chapter for it. Sorry to the fans of 'Blazing'. **

**One last note, and this is for Destiny Willowleaf, I would like to ask you to PM me please. I want to talk to you in private. Don't worry, it's not anything bad! I just wanna chat if that's okay with you.**

* * *

Fox yawned as he got up. The morning seemed peaceful and lazy, and it made Fox want to sleep in. Still feeling drowsy, he lied his head back down to go back to sleep. He smacked him lips and closed his eyes. Ah, yes. This morning was peaceful, quiet, and so, so relax-

_CLANG! BANG! BAM! CLAKAKA!_

"EGAD!" Fox exclaimed and jumped out of his bed when he heard the loud noise. Now with a fluffed tail and fully alert, he pulled out his gun and aimed it around his room. The only thing he saw was Falco, but something wasn't right. Falco had all kinds of weapons, guns, bombs, and who knows what strapped to his body. The aviary looked like he was going to war!

"Er, Falco?" Fox said, putting his gun down.

Falco looked at Fox as he put some sunglasses on. "Yeah?"

"What's with all the," Fox pointed to all the stuff Falco had, "Everything?"

Falco looked at himself and back at Fox. "I'm gonna finish Red off today." He said and clicked his tongue. "Now go back to sleep before I finish _you_."

With no objections, Fox got back in his bed. Falco smirked and left the room, slamming the door. Fox yawned and tried to go back to sleep. But before he could, Wolf began to snore very loudly. Fox sobbed; all he wanted to do was sleep!

* * *

In a clearing, on a hill, a good distance behind the hotel, a couple of smashers were gathered. Among them were the Ice Climbers, Toon Link, Ness, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Dedede, Mario, Wario, and Wolf. They talked amongst themselves, saying something about a showdown.

Ness spotted someone walking over and he shushed everyone. This person wore a hooded cloak with covered his body and his face. They stared at the person, whispering things to each other. Wario pointed out someone else who walked over, and everyone looked at that person. This one was wearing a large black coat and a big hat. The two people stared at each other as they stood about fifteen feet apart. The other smashers watched them with interest as silence filled the area.

After a few minutes, the second person snapped his feathers, and Toon Link immediately hit a button on a CD player, and Showdown music began to play. Everyone took several steps back, staying a good distance from the other two.

"Wahh, wahh, wahhhh- Ow!" Popo exclaimed when Wolf smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up!" Wolf said to him and looked back at the other two. The second looked up, and stared at the first. He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" The first said.

"Nothing, I'm just imagining my victory as you run away crying." The second replied.

"Is that so?" The first asked without lifting his head up. He pulled his cloak off, and held a red and white ball tightly. "Because I don't think that's going to happen." He said.

"Well I hope you brought you're A-game Red," The second said as he took of his hat and coat dramatically. "Because I'm going all out!"

Red pointed his pokeball at Falco. "We'll see who's crying when I'm done with you!" He yelled.

"Yeah, it'll be you, because you have no chance!" Falco exclaimed and laughed. However, he quickly turned serious. "Are you ready?"

"The real question is, are _you_ ready?" Red asked.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be!" Falco exclaimed.

"Well I'm glad you're ready, because I'm ready for you!"

"Come at me then!"

"This is it! The final showdown!" Dedede exclaimed in excitement as the battle commenced.

_Pokemon Trainer Red would like to fight! Red sent out Squirtle!_

_What will Falco do?_

[FIGHT] [BAG]  
[GUNS] [RUN]  
[BAG]  
[SMASH BALL]

_Falco used a Smash Ball!_

_Falco summoned his landmaster!_

"Personally, I prefer, THE AIR!" Falco exclaimed as he jumped in his landmaster. Red's jaw dropped as he looked at Falco's landmaster and Squirtle ran behind him.

"Oh, COME ON! THAT NOT FAIR." Red yelled.

"All's fair in love and war!" Falco said.

"No, no, no, nope! You get out of that thing and fight like a man, NOW!" Red yelled as he waved his fist.

"I am! What's manlier than a flippin' tank?!" Falco exclaimed.

"He's got a point." Mario said as Wolf nodded.

"Shut up!" Red yelled at Mario. He looked back at the landmaster. "This isn't fair!" He yelled in rage as he stomped his feet on the ground in a fit.

Falco opened the top of his landmaster and looked at Red. "Are you going to throw a fit?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. This just isn't FAIR!" Red jumped up and down, stomping his feet on the ground as he waved his fists angrily. Some of the other smashers snickered at Red's fit. Falco rolled his eyes and went back into his landmaster.

"You should've known who you were dealing with before you picked this fight, Red." Falco said as he pressed several buttons. The barrel glowed as it warmed up to shoot. Falco aimed it at Red who looked helplessly at the tank.

"Meanie." Red said and sniffled.

"Bah, quit acting like Pit and take it like a man! FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Falco yelled as he slammed his feathery fist on a button. Red squeaked and jumped out of the way just before the shot hit him. The blast went past him and kept going. It kept going until it exploded on the distant beach where it hit someone. Falco whined as he jumped out of his landmaster and looked at Red.

"I told you to take it like a man!" He exclaimed.

"Heck, no! I'm not getting blown up!" Red exclaimed.

"Uh, guys? You blew up Peach." Ness said as he looked through some binoculars at a very angry Peach. At those words, all the other smashers fled for their lives, as well as Ness.

Falco looked at Red and Red looked at Falco.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both ran around in circles, panicking like idiots until they saw Peach stomp over to them and they ran into each other.

"FALCO DID IT!" Red exclaimed.

"Spare me!" Falco begged. Peach's hair was burnt and ruined, and her dress was burnt as well. She grabbed Falco tightly by the throat.

"No. MERCY." She said in a very angry tone.

Snake watched from behind a tree as she beat the living daylights out of Falco. Once she was done with Falco she beat up Red. After that she grabbed the barrel of Falco's landmaster, picked it up, swung it around, and threw it right into the distant hotel, which blew up when the landmaster hit it. Snake's jaw dropped and his eyes went as wide as melons.

Peach looked at him with a death glare and growled, "You want some?!"

Snake immediately pulled a white flag out of his pocket and waved it. "Nope. Not at all. No thanks. I surrender. I give up." He said panicked. Peach huffed and smiled as she dusted her hands.

"Well then, I'm going to go get my hair fixed. Lalala!" She sang as she skipped off happily. Snake blinked and then ran for his life, not taking any chances. After he was gone, Falco and Red sat up.

"Oh, stars..." Falco said and he held his head. Red looked at him.

"Ha! You got beat up!" He said.

"So did you, idiot!" Falco exclaimed.

"But still, HA!" Red exclaimed and stuck his tongue out at Red. Falco growled and punched Red in the face hard. He heard a crack as Red collapsed on the ground, and the aviary looked at him. The trainer wasn't moving at all.

"Red?" He said as he kicked the trainer's side. Nothing happened.

"Very funny Red! I'm not falling for it!" Falco exclaimed and kicked him again. The trainer didn't move.

"Er, Red?" Falco poked Red's face and nothing happened. He felt for a pulse and felt nothing. Just to be safe, Falco listened for Red's heartbeat but there was none.

"Oh stars. Oh stars! OH MY STARS HE'S DEAD!" Falco clamed his feathers against his mouth. He took a deep breath and looked around nervously.

_"Okay, Falco, calm down. No one saw you so you can take care of this. Just stay calm."_ He thought in his head. He looked around and made sure no one was there before he picked up Red by his shoulders and dragged him into a nearby forest.

_"I can do this, I can do this! All I have to do is get rid of the body, and no one will ever know!"_ He dragged the body into the forest, fearing what would happen after this.

* * *

***shakes head* Falco, you shouldn't have done that! Now you're going to be on tha lam! Poor Falco, he accidentally killed Red. *shows no concern for Red* **

**I'll try to update as soon as I can, so be patient! And don't think that this is a cliffhanger, because it's not. I'm not taking off from this point in the next chapter since Falco being on the lam I plan to have happen for awhile.**

**Anyway, I gotta go now! Bye you guys! KK out!**


	17. Everybody's Got Problems

**Hello all. School for me has been like the underworld, as usual. Somehow I managed to escape and find time to write a chapter, yay! Also, about the number of reviews JUST for the last chapter, ****OMG, YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME, COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY! *throws out random cookies* Now for some replies to those reviews before moving on to the important stuff.**

**Warriorcatgirl375: Please, please, please, I ask of you and everyone else who reviews to pelase not use any swear words in reviews. Okay? But thanks anyway!  
Old Justice: No swearing of any kind please!  
Everyone who cried about Red's death: Hehehehe...**

**I forgot all the important stuff... I think I'll semi explain what happened to Roy's plan at the end of this end chapter. If you guys wanna know exactly what happened, just ask and I'll PM it if you want. Anyway, chappie time!**

* * *

Mario sighed as he looked at the burning and broken hotel while the manager yelled at him. "Look, I'm very sorry for what happened." He said.

The manager grabbed Mario's head and turned the plumber's face to the building. "Do you think _sorry_ is good enough for a TANK to be THROWN into my hotel and then _blown up?!_ DO YOU?!" He exclaimed and started throwing a fit again. Mario sighed and turned towards the beach.

"LUCAS!" He yelled and the blonde kid ran over.

"Sir?" He said with a salute.

"Put out the fire." Mario said.

Lucas nodded and yelled, "PK FREEZE!" before putting out the fire.

"That is all." Mario said and Lucas ran off.

"Oh so putting out the fire is helping me? WHERE'S MY MONEY?! HUH?!" The manager yelled. Mario began to get a little ticked off at the man.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch!" He said before pulling out a gold flower.

"Oh, okay. You're just gonna give me a pretty little flower and think it will all be okay? WELL I GOT SOMETHING ELSE TO SAY TO YOU, MR. FAT ITALIAN MAN! I COULD SUE YOU FOR THESE DAMAGES AND-" Mario growled and grabbed the man by his collar with rage in his eyes.

"You think you could sue ME?! Well I got something else to say to you!" The man gulped as Mario continued, "I LIVE WITH THESE FREAKS! I have to take responsibility for all thirty-four, PLUS ONE because of Roy, idiots THAT LIVE WITH ME! I have Pikmin running around my house like mice, Pokemon are fighting and breaking things constantly, dimwits keep blowing the place up, and people complain, whine, and cry to me all day to no end! I'VE HEARD THEM ALL, BIG GUY!" Mario then proceeded to yell at the man in Italian, probably saying thing that should not be repeated to young children. After Mario finished yelling, he used the flower to turn the ruins of the hotel into gold coins.

"There, you have your money, and you can start building immediately." Mario said calmly. The man looked to Mario and blinked.

"Uh, er, thanks." He said.

He watched Mario walk off, and made a note to himself never to yell at, or even talk to, Italian plumbers again.

* * *

About an hour later, all the smashers were standing in front of the bus. They talked to each other loudly, and once Mario figured they were all there, he cleared his throat. But that didn't quiet them down.

"Shut up, SHUT UP!" Mario yelled and everyone shut up.

"Thank you." The plumber sighed. "Ahem. As you can clearly see," Mario said as he pointed to the empty spot in which their hotel once was, "We don't have a hotel anymore. You guys can all thank Falco f-"

"WHAT BODY?!" Falco exclaimed nervously and bit the tip of his feathers like one would do their nails. Everyone blinked and stared at Falco. Mario paused for a few moments before continuing.

"I'll just ignore that. Anyway, we will be going to a different hotel, except this one has condos. Everyone is going to share a room with two or three people." Everyone groaned at that, which made Mario mad.

"Shut up you ungrateful nitwits! You're lucky I'm still letting you go on this vacation and not throwing you all into Subspace!" He yelled furiously. Not a single sound came from anybody after that.

"Good. Now get in the bus or whatever it is you'll be riding." Mario said and got in the bus. Most of the smashers filed into the bus and Marth called out for Rayquaza. A couple people watched him stand there as he received no response.

"Rayquaza!" He called out again.

"Can't find your dragon?" Falco asked as he walked over. When he did, however, Marth blew a whistle as loudly as he could.

Falco covered his ears and yelled at Marth, "QUIT IT! WE'RE ALL GONNA GO DEAF!" Marth stopped and looked at Falco. Falco uncovered his ears and looked at the ground beside him.

"I think you nearly killed Link." He said.

Link was keeled over on the ground with his highly sensitive ears bleeding as he screamed, "NAYRU! MAKE IT STOP!"

After seeing that, Marth blew the whistle even louder and aimed it at Link a little.

Finally Falco took the whistle from Marth. "I SAID STOP IT!" He yelled in the prince's ears.

"Hey, I got that whistle from Red!" Marth exclaimed.

"R-Red?" Falco stuttered.

"Yeah, he gave it to me to call Rayquaza." Marth replied as he took his whistle back and put it in his pocket. Falco face turned pale and Marth raised an eyebrow at him.

"You okay-"

"YEP! PERFECTLY FINE! IT'S NOT LIKE I KILLED SOMEONE, NOPE, NOPE! I'M JUST DANDY!" Falco yelled nervously and ran onto the bus.

"Okay..." Marth mumbled.

Meanwhile, Ike looked at Link. "You okay?" Link looked at Ike. His mouth was moving but he didn't hear anything. All he heard was ringing.

"WHAT?!" He yelled as he got up. Sheik grabbed Link and dragged him onto the bus, knowing more than anyone else that Link was probably deaf now.

"HI SHEIK, HOW YA DOING?!" Link yelled as he smiled.

"Just, get in the bus..." Sheik said.

"WHAT?!"

"GET IN THE FREAKING BUS!" Sheik yelled and threw him onto the bus before duct taping his mouth shut.

"Someone forgot their Midol..." Mario mumbled. A sharp needle was thrown at him and instantly he shut up.

Meanwhile, Lucario walked over to Marth and tapped his shoulder. Marth looked at the jackal who gave him a note.

"This is, uh, from Rayquaza." He said before getting on the bus. Marth read the note which said,

_'Dear Marth, I'm leaving you. This just isn't working out. It's not me, it's you. Goodbye. Love, Rayquaza.'_

Ike walked over to Marth and read the note from behind his shoulder. He heard Marth sniffle and blinked.

"Uh, Marth? You okay?" He asked.

Marth sniffled. "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'll be perfectly fine..." He then ran onto the bus sobbing.

"Drama queen..." Ike mumbled and got on the bus.

"Is that everyone? Are we ready to go?" Mario asked.

"Actually I think we're missing Roy." Luigi said.

"Speaking of which I haven't seen him since the other day." Fox said.

"I haven't seen him since he hit on me the other night." Samus said.

"I haven't seen him since I beat him up after doing that." Ike said.

"I haven't seen him since I wailed on him for calling me Ganondork." Ganondorf said.

"I haven't seen him and do not care to." Marth said.

Mario looked at everyone. "Anyone else, missing?" He asked.

"Hey, where's Red-"

Pit was interrupted by Falco, "H-Hey, Mario, hehe, why don't I drive while you take a break or something, okay? Great!" The aviary practically shoved Mario out of his seat and into another one before getting into the driver's seat, cranking the bus, and taking off without warning.

"ROAD TRIP! WOOT WOO-"

"SHUT UP, TOON LINK!" Everyone yelled.

Toon Link sighed and sat in his seat with his arms crossed.

* * *

**The summary I'd give this chapter would be,  
****'Everybody has problems. Even the smashers. For instance, Mario has anger issues, hotel owners are mean, Sheik hates it when Link embarasses her(Yeah, Sheik's a she to me, DEAL WITH IT), Falco sucks at keeping secrets and hiding them well, Marth has some serious relationship issues with his ex-pet, and Roy is an idiot. See? Everybody has issues!**

**Yep. This chapter, heck, this STORY, in a nutshell. *mind blown***

**Side note: I will be updating DatSM sometime soon, maybe. It really depends on school, but I'm gonna try to keep you guys entertained throughout the school year!**

**PEACE! *leaves on a jetpack and crashes into a tree* Aw man! *grumbles and limps off***


End file.
